É Só Faz de Conta!
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Hermione coloca a ela e Harry em uma confusão. O único jeito de sair dessa é fingindo um namoro! Harry concorda em ajudá-la... afinal de contas... É só faz de conta... não é? Tradução de It's just pretend, da Harry Mistress
1. Capítulo I

**Original: **It's Just Pretend, ela se encontra no portkey (ponto) org

**Autora: **HarrysMistress

**CAPÍTULO I**

Não passava das sete horas da manhã e todos os estudantes de Hogwarts estavam dormindo em suas camas quentinhas... Exceto por uma. Uma estudante estava enfurnada na biblioteca, com a cara mergulhada em um livro enquanto buscava freneticamente por informações. Não é surpresa a identidade dessa estudante. Somente Hermione Granger, dezessete anos, estaria acordada a essa hora estudando para um teste importante de Aritmancia, e normalmente ela estaria preparada, no entanto, seus dois melhores amigos, Ron Weasley e Harry Potter, fizeram com que ela se juntasse a eles em um mergulho noturno no lago. Era contra as regras, perigoso e passava do absurdo... por isso eles o fizeram. Aqueles dois eram má influência sobre ela, ela pensou bocejando. Ela se encontrou sorrindo, relembrando do acontecido.

_"Garooootos, sobre o que é isso?" Hermione reclamou enquanto eles andavam pelo jardim, em direção ao lago. "Eu tenho um teste amanhã cedo."_

_"Ah, relaxa Mione, o pior que pode acontecer é você ganhar um B." Ron disse com um rolar de olhos._

_Harry riu com o comentário, mas soltou um gemido quando Hermione lhe tacou uma cotovelada nas costelas. "Minha nossa... tão sensível."_

_"Sério, onde vocês dois estão me metendo dessa vez?" ela perguntou. _

_Harry colocou um braço ao redor de seus ombros, amigavelmente. "Não se preocupe, Mione. Vai ser divertido." Ele disse com uma piscadela._

_"Claro que vai." Ela murmurou._

_"O último a chegar é mulher do padre!" Ron gritou enquanto corria em direção ao lago, tirando sua capa no caminho e logo em seguida entrando no logo feito um doido, apenas com sua boxer._

_Hermione ficou de boca aberta quando viu Ron mergulhando no lago. "Oh... meu Deus."_

_Harry riu e a puxou pelo braço. "Vamos nos juntar a ele."_

_"Você está louco?" ela perguntou, resistindo ao puxão dele. "Eu não vou entrar lá, principalmente com o Rony quase nu."_

_"Onde está seu senso de aventura, Herms?" ele a desafiou. "Não é como se você fosse nos ver pelado."_

_Hermione corou e esperou que estivesse escuro o bastante para Harry não ter notado. "Eu com certeza NÃO VOU entrar lá de calcinha e sutiã."_

_"Então nade de roupas." Ele sugeriu enquanto imitava Ron e corria pro lago se despindo, mergulhando de cabeça._

_"Eu não acredito que sou amiga desses dois idiotas..." ela murmurou enquanto andava para a margem do lago e colocou as mãos nos quadris enquanto assistia eles jogarem água um no outro. "Vocês vão acordar alguém com esse barulho, sabia?"_

_"Não se preocupe, nós lançamos um feitiço silenciador ao redor do lago, ninguém vai nos ouvir. Agora vem pra cá... você está perdendo toda a diversão."_

_"Eu sou mais do tipo observadora, obrigada." Ela disse com um suspiro. Ela estava com suas vestes e por baixo, uma simples camiseta branca e uma boxer que ela havia roubado de Harry no verão passado, quando aparatou para visitá-lo. Ela acabou passando a noite, por que já eram três da manhã quando eles haviam terminado de conversar. Ele a emprestou a boxer e uma camisa, as quais ela acabou ficando._

_"Hermione, vem pra cá. A água está ótima!" Harry disse com um sorriso moleque._

_Hermione não pode evitar, porém rir. Ele estava ridiculamente fofo. Seu bagunçado cabelo preto estava molhado e apontando em todas as direções e gostas d'água desciam por seu rosto até seu torso, que estava bem visível à luz da lua. Hermione corou novamente quando percebeu que estava o encarando. "Eu não sei, gente..."_

_"Ok, então é assim." Harry disse, saindo do lago e indo em direção a ela._

_Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando percebeu que ele estava vindo atrás dela. "Harry, não... nem pense nisso." Ela disse enquanto colocava as mãos a sua frente._

_"Ou você entra por bem ou vai por mal." Ele disse a ela._

_"Está certo, está certo," ela disse cedendo. "Eu vou entrar, apenas... fique longe." Ela soltou um suspiro enquanto tirava sua capa e jogava na grama._

_Ron soltou um assovio, "Uuuhu, sexy Mione!"_

_"Cala a boca, Ron." Ela riu enquanto andava em direção ao lago. Mergulhou o pé na margem e tremeu. "Está frio!"_

_"Não é tão ruim," Harry disse enquanto seus olhos viajavam pelo corpo dela, "Hey, essa não é minha?" ele falou apontando para a boxer._

_"Não, ela é minha agora," ela disse com um sorrisinho enquanto andava lentamente lago a dentro. Ela parou quando a água já estava em seus joelhos, bem onde Harry estava parado. "Está muito gelada, meninos."_

_"Não está não, só mergulhe de uma vez, não está tão ruim." Ron falou, tirando umas mechas de cabelo do rosto._

_"Me permita ajudar." Ele falou quando Hermione não o fez. Ele a escutou gritar quando se baixou e a pegou nos braços, a carregando como se fosse um bebê. Um braço estava sob seus joelhos e o outro, em seus ombros. "Vamos fazer isso dessa forma."_

_"Harry," ela gritou enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço com os braços. "Me solta!"_

_"Te soltar?" ele perguntou com um sorrisinho quando já estava com água a sua cintura. "Ok!"_

_"Não! Não, não me solta!" ela gritou enquanto sacudia as pernas e segura o pescoço dele mais forte._

_"Mione... Harry não consegue respirar, querida!" ele disse rindo quando ela se enlaçou com ele._

_"Apenas a solte, Harry!" Ron disse com um virar de olhos._

_"Não posso, ela não me larga!"_

_"Aqui, isso vai ajudar." Ron disse enquanto andava até eles. E então começou a cutucá-la, fazendo cócegas._

_Hermione lutou até que não teve escolha a não ser cair na água gelada. Ela retornou profanando os dois, enquanto eles apenas se divertiam com a visão da Hermione molhada._

_"Olha Harry, nós temos nosso concurso particular da Camiseta Molhada!" ele a provocou, enquanto Harry ria._

_Hermione olhou para sua blusa e viu que estava transparente, deixando claro que ela estava usando um sutiã azul bebê. Ela não estava envergonhada, mas mesmo assim jogou água na direção de Ron. "Rony, quando você se tornou um pervertido?"_

_"Quando eu atingi a puberdade," ele deu com os ombros antes de mergulhar._

_"Está vendo? Você não está feliz por que decidiu vir?" Harry disse com um sorrisinho convencido._

_"O que você quer dizer com decidiu? Eu fui forçada!" ela o corrigiu enquanto puxava o cabelo pro lado e o espremia._

_"Aww, coitadinha da Mione, bebê!" Harry a provocou, fazendo beiço._

_"Ok, você vai afundar!" ela disse indo em sua direção. Ele apenas riu e a segurou pelos pulsos, a mantendo longe dele. Ela parecia determinada quando tentou passar sua perna pela dele numa tentativa de rasteira, mas falhou miseravelmente enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo consigo e a derrubou na água._

_"Isso é tudo o que você tem?" ele perguntou se sentindo confiante._

_Ela o atacou novamente, dessa vez o empurrando pelos ombros, tentando afundá-lo, mas ele a pegou pela cintura, a levantou contra ele e a levou direto para a água. Ela voltou tirando o cabelo do rosto e tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Você não presta, Harry!"_

_"Desistindo tão cedo?" ele perguntou sorrindo._

_"Você não tem a mínima chance, Herms!" Ron gritou, ele estava ao lado, curtindo o show._

_"Você podia me ajudar né?"_

_"Não mesmo, é muito mais divertido ficar vendo você levar caldo."_

_Hermione foi para cima de Harry pela terceira vez... quarta... quinta... sempre ele achava uma maneira de jogá-la na água. Finalmente ela estava satisfeita. Levantou a mão e ficou tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Ok, é isso... eu desisto... você ganhou!"_

_Ele riu. "Ok... eu admito, você me cansou!" ele disse piscando para ela._

_"Nós já vamos?" Rony reclamou, "Nós estávamos só... OH MERDA!" Rony pulou quando sentiu algo em sua perna. "O que diabos foi isso? Alguma coisa me tocou!"_

_"Relaxa, Rony... provavelmente foi a lula gigante." Hermione disse._

_Rony ficou pálido. "Vocês querem saber? Estou cansado mesmo, é melhor a gente ir logo!"_

_Harry e Hermione sorriram enquanto ele corria para a proteção da terra seca. Harry deu uma risada enquanto o seguia e ainda estava com a água pela cintura quando Hermione pulou em suas costas. Sem esperar por isso, ele perdeu o balanço e caiu na água, junto com Hermione._

_"Uuuhu!" ela comemorou, levantando as mãos em triunfo. "Eu consegui! Eu derrubei Harry Potter! Eu sou tão... AAAH!" Hermione estava tão entretida com sua celebração que nem percebeu Harry a suas costas. Ele a pegou e a jogou por cima de seu ombro._

_"Harry!"_

_Harry apenas sorriu, segurando as pernas dela, enquanto sua cintura estava no ombro dele. "Você me parece cansada, pensei em lhe ajudar!"_

_"Eu não preciso que você me carregue!" ela falou enquanto dava tapas nas costas dele._

_"Claro que precisa... Rony, pega as coisas dela, sim?!"_

_"Claro!" ele respondeu... se divertindo, andando atrás de Harry e perturbando Hermione. Ele puxou o cabelo dela, fez cócegas. Ele adorou o tormento dela. Eventualmente Harry teve que a pôr no chão, para que eles pudessem se esconder sob a capa. Os três tentaram controlar as risadas enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores, principalmente quando encontraram Snape._

_Harry e Hermione deixaram Rony no salão comunal da Grifinória e depois foram para o salão comunal dos Monitores-chefe. Logo que estavam na proteção de seu salão, saíram debaixo da capa. Hermione o bateu no ombro._

_"Por que vocês sempre implicam comigo?"_

_Harry riu. "Por que a gente te aaaaaama!" ele disse enquanto lhe dava um beijo na testa e afagava seu cabelo molhado. "Boa noite, Mione. Obrigado por se juntar a gente, foi divertido!"_

_Ela não pode evitar, porém rir, "É Harry, foi... te vejo amanhã!"_

Hermione sorriu com a memória uma última vez antes de resolver se concentrar nos estudos, ela estava lendo a mesma frase havia dez minutos. Ela precisava estudar e esquecer da noite passada. Mas ela esperava que logo tivessem outra aventura.

Ela estava estudando há quase uma hora quando percebeu que já estava próximo a hora do café. Ela ia fechar o livro quando sentiu uma presença atrás dela. Um par de mãos grandes agarraram os braços de sua cadeira, ela sentiu a respiração da pessoa em seu pescoço. Ela tinha uma idéia de quem fosse. "Olá, Mione!"

Ela rolou os olhos. Estava certa. "Eu já disse para não me chamar desse jeito." Ela disse enquanto fechava o livro. As únicas pessoas permitidas a chamarem dessa forma eram seus dois melhores amigos. Todos sabiam disso. Mas o Sr. Convencido Lufa-lufa não se tocava. Parker Remmington pensava ser o Deus das mulheres. Ele era a fantasia de todas as garotas, menos Hermione. E era por isso que ele tentava conquistá-la. Não importava o quanto ela o afastasse, ele sempre voltava pior que antes. Todas as garotas a achavam louca por rejeitá-lo, mas elas eram idiotas sofrendo de uma paixonite aguda que não as deixavam ver além da beleza dele. Claro que ele era bonito... mas era mesquinho, egoísta e convencido. Ela odiava isso.

"Parker, me deixa em paz!" ela disse com um suspiro cansado enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

Ele aproveitou a situação e a encurralou entre a mesa e seu corpo. "Por que negar, Hermione? Eu sei que você me quer."

"Eu preferia me agarrar com o Snape." Ela disse com nojo enquanto tentava empurrá-lo.

"Vá ao baile de inverno comigo, senhorita Granger."

Hermione suspirou... a ficha realmente não caia. "Desculpa, já vou com outra pessoa." Ela mentiu.

Raiva passou por seus olhos. "Quem?"

"Er... eu..."

"Você não vai com o Potter, vai?"

"Um... sim... sim eu vou!" ela disse levantando o queixo para ele desafiadoramente.

"Vocês dois estão juntos ou o quê?" ele perguntou, agarrando seu pulso quando ela tentou sair.

"Me larga, você está me machucando, e não é da sua conta quem eu namoro ou deixo de namorar. Talvez eu esteja namorando o Harry," ela viu o choque nos olhos dele e isso a fez dizer a próxima frase, "De fato... eu ESTOU namorando Harry Potter." Tão logo ela disse e desejou não ter dito. _Oh, Merlin... ele vai me matar! _

"Ótimo, namore ele, eu não ligo." Ele disse a soltando e saindo de perto dela. "Eventualmente você vai acordar e perceber que me quer ao invés dele."

"Vai sonhando." Ela murmurou enquanto saia da biblioteca. Logo que ficou fora de vista, mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. Harry não ia ficar feliz.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora: **Comentem, por favor! ;P


	2. Capítulo II

**Nota da Tradutora: **Um obrigada a NaNe e a mel pelos comentários!

e vamos ao segundo capítulo!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

Hermione entrou no são comunal que eles dividiam e viu que Harry ainda não havia acordado. O mergulho noturno no lago deve ter esgotado ele. Ela pensou com um sorriso enquanto jogava sua capa em cima de uma poltrona e subia as escadas que levavam para entrada de seus quartos. Ao invés de ir para a direita, onde seu quarto era localizado, ela virou a esquerda, parando em frente à porta de Harry. Ela respirou fundo e bateu.

Sem resposta.

Ela bateu de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais forte.

Ainda sem resposta.

Ela finalmente abriu a porta, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto e sorrindo docemente à visão de Harry. Ele ainda estava dormindo. Ele estava de barriga para baixo, com os lençóis na cintura, deixando nus seus ombros e suas costas. O pé direito aparecia entre as cobertas, ela foi até lá e passou as unhas sobre ele.

Harry gemeu e escondeu o pé. Hermione riu. "Harry, acorda." Ela finalmente falou.

"Uuuuh, vai embora." Ele falou sonolento enquanto virava a cabeça para o outro lado.

"Vamos, acorda. Você está perdendo o dia." Dizendo isso ela andou até a janela e abriu as cortinas, deixando os raios do sol se espalharem pelo quarto.

Harry se esquivou diante à claridade brutal. "Herms, você está me torturando," ele disse enquanto puxava as cobertas até a cabeça, "Vai perturbar o Ron!".

"Eu não preciso conversar com o Rony, preciso conversar com você." - Ela disse se ajoelhando ao lado dele na cama.

"Nós podemos conversar depois, numa hora decente."

"É quase nove!"

"Nós fomos deitar há quatro horas atrás!" a voz abafada por causa das cobertas em cima de si.

"E? Eu estou acordada desde as seis."

"Bom, você é louca Mione, todos sabem disso."

Ela deu um tapa no monte que era formado por Harry e os lençóis, causando outro gemido em Harry, "Acorda!" ela disse enquanto tirava as cobertas de cima dele.

"Hey, você não sabe, mas eu posso estar nu aqui em baixo." Ele disse sem abrir os olhos enquanto enterrava o rosto no travesseiro.

Hermione congelou. "Você não está, está?"

"Talvez sim, talvez não... agora vai embora!"

Hermione suspirou e ao invés de ir embora, ela ficou sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado, e sentou com um pouco de força, no traseiro dele, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma risada estrangulada. "Eu não vou a canto nenhum." Ela começou a passar as unhas pelas costas dele. "Vamos lá, acorde e converse comigo."

"Mmm... continue fazendo isso e você tem minha atenção." Ele suspirou em prazer. "Suas unhas são grandes."

"Se eu continuar coçando suas costas você vai falar comigo?" ela agora passava as duas mãos, de cima para baixo, nas costas dele.

"Mione, se você continuar fazendo isso é bem provável que eu me case com você... um pouco mais para a esquerda...".

Ela sorriu. "Bem, talvez depois... agora tudo o que eu preciso é conversar."

"Ok," ele suspirou. Ele definitivamente ia fazer disso um hábito. Era um ótimo jeito de ser acordado.

"Eu fui para a biblioteca hoje cedo para estudar," ela começou a mover as mãos em círculos, "A primeira meia hora foi inútil, eu estava muito cansada por causa da noite de ontem para funcionar direito."

Ele riu, "Foi ótimo, não foi?"

"Foi e definitivamente a gente deve fazer de novo." Ela parou de passar as unhas e agora massageava as costas dele. Sentiu um nó perto do pescoço. Hermione acreditou que ele estava gostando depois de soltar um alto gemido em aprovação. "Você deve ter dormido de mau jeito, esse nó ta enorme."

"Stress... jogo de quadribrol chegando," ele murmurou, "Continue, você estava estudando."

"Certo... eu realmente consegui estudar depois de um tempo e... bem... o Parker apareceu." Imediatamente Hermione sentiu todos os músculos sob suas mãos se enrijecerem como pedra. Seus olhos se abriram antes que ele repentinamente se virasse, agora Hermione estava de frente para ele.

"O quê?" ele finalmente sentou. "Parker apareceu..."

"É... ele..."

"Ele te tocou?... ou machucou?" ele perguntou preocupado enquanto passava as mãos no rosto dela, pelo pescoço e braços a procura de algum machucado que ele possa ter causado.

"Harry, ele não me machucou," ela falou, segurando os pulsos dele para pará-lo. "Ele pode ser um idiota presunçoso, mas ele não é violento."

Harry segurou as mãos dela e as apertou olhando para ela. "Agora ele não é... Você pensava isso do Krum... e descobriu que estava errada da pior forma possível."

Hermione notou a mudança na voz dele. Sabia que a lembrança de Victor também era difícil para ele. "Isso foi há muito tempo atrás, Harry. Graças a você e ao Ron ele não pode mais me tocar."

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Eu nunca mais quero ver um machucado em você, nunca novamente."

"Você não vai... enquanto você estiver por perto eu não vou sofrer nenhum mal." Ela disse de modo firme, esperando assim acalmá-lo. "Parker não quer me machucar... talvez me levar para a cama dele, mas...".

"Ele toca em você e morre... se eu o ver alguma vez encostando o dedo em você, ele morre."

Ela sorriu docemente e não pode evitar um riso. "Você é como meu guarda-costas pessoal!"

"Eu sou seu melhor amigo pessoal... alguém te causa algum dano e eu levo isso para o lado pessoal." Ele suspirou, tentando se acalmar e começou a alisar os braços dela, a fazendo continuar. "Continua, Mione... o que ele fez?"

"Ele só veio me perturbar... me chamou para o baile..."

"O que você disse?" ele perguntou, descansando as mãos nos quadris dela. Ela ainda estava em seu colo, sobre suas pernas, mas não pesava quase nada, quase não sentia.

"Eu menti... disse que já estava indo com outra pessoa." Ela disse e desviou o seu olhar do de Harry.

Ele notou isso e se preocupou. Sabia que ela estava nervosa com alguma coisa. "Eeeeee?"

"Ele umm... perguntou se... er... eu ia com você."

Harry observou a expressão culpada dela. "Herms... você disse que não, certo?"

Ela olhou para baixo, mordendo o lábio. E só retornou a olhá-lo quando este a forçou com a mão em seu queixo. "Ummm..."

"Mione... por favor, me diga que você não..."

Ela fez uma careta. "Me desculpa!" ela finalmente disse soltando o ar, exasperada. "Eu não sabia o que dizer!"

"Que tal, não?! Outra pessoa?!" ele gritou e soltou um gemido frustrado enquanto a tirava de cima de si para se levantar da cama. "Droga, Mione você sabia que eu ia convidar a Verônica..."

Ela suspirou a menção da sua nova 'paixão' a sextanista da Corvinal. "Eu sei, mas..."

"Eu ia convidá-la hoje" ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro. "O que eu faço agora?"

"Eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu... entrei em pânico! Eu sabia que ele não me deixar em paz enquanto eu não falasse alguma coisa. Ele te odeia! Tem ciúmes de você... foi por isso que eu confirmei!"

"Eu não dou a mínima pra ele, Mione... eu sou seu amigo sim e faria qualquer coisa pra te ajudar... mas isso? Eu realmente queria convidar a Verônica!"

O coração dela despencou até o estomago, no fundo ela esperava que ele concordasse em fingir por uns dias... "Você está certo," ela finalmente disse. "Eu me menti nessa confusão em dizer pra ele que a gente tava namorando e..."

"Namorando?" ele perguntou na mesma hora. "Você não disse apenas que nós estávamos indo ao baile juntos?" Hermione baixou a cabeça e depois olhou para ele envergonhada. "Hermione!"

Ela fez outra careta, "Eu sei! Eu sou horrível!" ela gritou, engatinhando para fora da cama e ficando de frente pra ele. "Eu sinto muito, sinto mesmo... não sei por que disse isso. Olhe, esqueça que eu disse algo sobre isso, eu vou apenas..." ela suspirou cansada, "Eu vou simplesmente falar com ele e dizer a verdade e...".

"Não, você não fica no mesmo cômodo que ele, muito menos fala com ele." Ele recusou furioso, enquanto passava a mão por entre os cabelos pretos. "Ugh... ok... certo... você ganhou. Eu vou... fazer de conta que nós estamos namorando... MAS... nós terminamos no baile. Eu quero pelo menos uma dança com a Verônica."

Hermione o olhou emburrado no meio do quarto e não pode evitar sorrir. Ela correu para ele e o abraçou. "Obrigada! Obrigada!"

Harry andou um pouco para trás, enquanto afastava os seus braços, os levantando. Mas ele cedeu e os colocou ao redor dela. "Eu ainda estou irritado com você, 'cê sabe né?" ele falou sério, embora não conseguisse esconder a ponta de sarcasmo na voz.

"Eu sei. Eu não lhe culpo," ela suspirou e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Vai ser moleza, quero dizer, o pior que vamos ter que fazer é andar de mãos dadas na frente dele... nós podemos lidar com isso, certo?"

"É... nós podemos conviver com isso," ele disse sorrindo e a abraçou novamente quando ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito. "Nós temos que contar isso pro Rony, ele vai pirar se achar que nós estamos mesmo namorando."

"Certo, mas só para Rony. Nós precisamos ser o mais realista possível, quem sabe assim o Parker larga do meu pé por um tempo."

"Ou para SEMPRE!" ele murmurou e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Preciso tomar banho. Quer se juntar a mim?"

"Harry!" ela riu enquanto o empurrava.

"Hey... nós estamos fingindo, não? Temos que praticar!"

"Você é horrível!" ela disse, dando um tapa de leve na cabeça dele, amando a sensação da risada aquecedora dele viajando por ela. "Te vejo lá embaixo."

"Até mais, baby!"

"Tchauzinho, Harryzuxo!" ela brincou enquanto soprava um beijo para ele, antes de finalmente deixá-lo sozinho.

Harry riu. Talvez isso não foi ser tão ruim assim afinal.

* * *

Olha a Tradutora aqui de novo... então, acho que o que o Krum fez vai ficar na imaginação de vocês, pq desde já eu aviso que não é dito/

Vamos ver no que isso vai dá neah... então... **COMENTEM!**

hasta o/


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Harry estava vestido e pronto para o dia. Esperava Hermione descer e Rony se juntar a eles. Ele havia entrado em contato com Rony, usando um certo feitiço que ele havia conjurado de forma que eles pudessem manter contato, agora que estavam em dormitórios diferentes. Eles escreviam cartas e elas magicamente apareciam na mão da outra pessoa. Ele havia pedido que Rony viesse ao salão comunal deles antes do café, para que ele e Hermione explicassem seu plano. Não que Rony fosse ligar, é claro. Ele era completamente louco por Julia Ann Evans, uma Grifinória do sexto ano. Rony nunca havia direcionado um segundo olhar a ela. Até seu sexto ano, onde finalmente a notou durante a cerimônia do inicio do ano.

_"Harry, quem é aquela... conversando com a minha irmã?" Rony perguntou surpreso.___

_Harry olhou para cima e viu Rony encarando alguém, sem conseguir mover os olhos. Ele virou para ver Gina e uma bonita garota com cabelos pretos, longos e brilhantes, lisos como jamais vira e um sorriso que aqueceria o coração de qualquer homem. "Wow... Eu não sei, mas ela sem dúvidas é linda."___

_"Cai fora, eu vi primeiro," Rony disse enquanto o empurrava.___

_Harry olhou para o amigo e não pode evitar, mas rir. "Ao que me diz respeito, vá em frente."___

_"Por quem vocês estão babando agora?" Hermione perguntou rolando os olhos.___

_"A beleza de olhos azuis conversando com a minha irmã," Rony conseguiu responder enquanto apoiava o queixo em uma das mãos e olhava sonhadoramente para a garota.___

_Hermione estranhou a expressão dele e virou-se para a garota. "Oh, essa é a Julia."___

_"Quem?" Os dois perguntaram.___

_"Julia Ann Evans," ela disse com um rolar de olhos. "Francamente garotos, ela está aqui desde o nosso segundo ano, ela é da sala da Gina."___

_Rony piscou. "Você está brincando... como eu não a notei antes?"___

_"Provavelmente porque ela mudou, ela não foi sempre assim. Quer dizer, ela sempre foi bonita, mas ela definitivamente cresceu."___

_"Eu me pergunto se ela tem uma queda por cabeças vermelhas," Rony disse com um suspiro, causando um olhar divertido entre Harry e Hermione antes de fazê-los rir. _

Aparentemente, Julia TINHA uma queda por cabeças vermelhas e uma em particular. Gina havia dito a Rony que ela tinha uma queda por ele desde o dia em chegou a Hogwarts. Ron eventualmente a chamou para sair e eles estão juntos desde então. Eles viviam grudados.  
Harry estava feliz por ele, ele gostava muito de Julia e podia dizer que ela se adaptou facilmente a _gang_ e além do mais, fez com que ele superasse a queda idiota que ele tinha por Hermione. Harry nunca mais teve de ouvi-lo falando sobre ela com outros caras. Agora que ele tinha Julia, tudo o que importava para ele era que ela namorasse o cara certo. Ele era tão protetor em relação à Hermione quanto Harry.  
"Oi," Hermione disse com um sorriso enquanto entrava no salão comunal.

Harry olhou para cima, para vê-la vestida com um jeans e um bonito sweater laranja. Ela usava o cabelo liso e ele podia dizer que ela havia colocado um pouquinho de maquiagem. "Oi, você se trocou."

"É, eu tive que tomar um banho para tirar toda a essência de Parker de mim", ela brincou enquanto sentava ao lado dele.

Harry se ajeitou no sofá para olhar pra ela. "Bom, você está ótima."

Ela corou suavemente. "Obrigada, tenho que parecer boa o bastante para estar nos braços de Harry Potter."

Ele soltou uma risada. "Aham, certo... tanto faz. Sou EU que não mereço você... todo garoto em Hogwarts tem um tipo de plano pra tentar te conquistar."

"E como você sabe disso?" ela perguntou divertida.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu posso ter ouvido alguns Corvinais falando sobre você." Ele suspirou. "Digamos que eu estava prestes a ir até lá e quebrar a cara deles."

Ela fez uma careta. "Tão ruim assim?"

"Aham, mas eles SÃO caras, digo... Rony e eu falamos das garotas daquela forma, então eu realmente não posso culpá-los, sabe? Eles não são ligados a você como eu sou.

"Aww, você é doce." Ela disse bagunçando o cabelo dele.

"Hey, hey," ele disse afastando a mão dela. "Não desarruma meu cabelo, ok?"

Ela soltou uma risada. "Tanto faz, como se você conseguisse domar essa coisa... além do mais, eu prefiro quando está bagunçado." Ela então passou a mão de novo, fazendo os dois rirem.

"Pessoal?" Rony chamou.

"Aqui, Rony," Harry respondeu ainda rindo enquanto afastava Hermione.

"Hey, o que é tão engraçado?" Rony perguntou enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras.

"Nada... obrigada por vir," Hermione disse com um sorriso. "Você não vai acreditar na confusão em que me meti."

"Um... perdão?" Harry disse.

"NOS… confusão em que nos meti," ela corrigiu com um rolar de olhos.

"O que aconteceu?" Rony perguntou.

"Bem, eu fui à biblioteca essa manhã estudar e..."

"E o que..."

"Parker apareceu," Harry terminou por ela com raiva na voz.

Os olhos de Rony escureceram com raiva. "O quê?" ele gritou.

"Agora Rony..."

"Eu vou matar ele," Rony disse e começou a se levantar, mas Hermione o alcançou e o parou.

"Rony, senta ai... você não vai matar ninguém," Hermione suspirou enquanto puxava seu braço.

"Ah, é? Vê só..."

Harry suspirou. "Eu já fiz todas as ameaças de morte cara, não funcionam... é melhor sentar.

"Certo," ele murmurou e sentou. "O que aconteceu?"

Hermione suspirou aliviada. Às vezes era muito cansativo ter dois melhores amigos superprotetores. "Ele não me machucou, apenas me encurralou e me convidou para o Baile de Inverno."

"O cara não se toca!" Rony exclamou.

"Eu sei, acredite, eu sei," Hermione disse. "Eu menti claro e disse que já ia com outra pessoa... ele perguntou se era o Harry e eu disse... Uh"

"A doida aqui diz pra ele que sim," Harry terminou por ela uma segunda vez e fez sua famosa cara de emburrado.

"Você o quê?" Rony perguntou.

"Ah, e fica melhor... ela diz pra ele que a gente está namorando."

"Você está louca?" Rony de novo.

Hermione soltou um suspiro. "Sim, aparentemente! Minha nossa…" ela então deu um tapa no braço de Harry. "E por que você está sendo tão estúpido de novo, você concordou em fingir."

"Concordei, sim, mas eu ainda posso mostrar desagrado!"

"Espera, concordou com o quê?" Rony perguntou curioso.

"Nós vamos namorar até o Baile de Inverno… só fingir," Harry lhe disse. "Quem sabe assim o Parker não desgruda dela."

"E se ele piorar DEPOIS que vocês acabarem?" Rony perguntou.

"Então a gente gruda nela que nem cola até a formatura," Harry disse firmemente.

Rony concordou. "Ótimo plano."

"Caras, eu não preciso de guarda-costa!" Hermione exclamou. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma." Ela se virou para Harry. "Tudo o que eu preciso que você faça é fingir que nós estamos namorando e nós podemos terminar no Baile, assim você pode ter seu precioso momento com a Verônica, ok? Agora, se vocês me dão licença eu vou tomar café da manhã."

Harry a deixou apenas levantar, antes que ele agarrasse seu braço e a puxasse de volta. "Você não vai a canto nenhum enquanto estiver chateada comigo."

"Eu não estou chateada," ela disse sem convencer ninguém.

"Sim, você está... e se nós vamos fazer isso direito, sair daqui enquanto estamos brigados não é um modo muito convincente de se começar, Mione."

"Wow... vocês são bons," Rony disse enquanto piscava. "Até brigam como um casal."

"Cala a boca, Ronald." Hermione disse.

Harry suspirou. "Nós encontramos você depois, vou acalmar essa daqui."

Hermione o respondeu acertando-o com uma almofada. Rony fez uma careta enquanto levantava. "Boa sorte... de qualquer forma, tenho que me encontrar com Julia. Vejo vocês por ai, pombiiiiinhos."

Hermione fez que ia atrás dele, fazendo com que Rony se assustasse e andasse para trás. Harry, felizmente para o bem de Ron, a estava segurando. "Sai logo daqui antes que ela comece a lançar azarações."

"Divirta-se com ela," Rony riu antes de finalmente deixar a sala.

"Mione, se acalma," ele disse gentilmente a puxando para seu colo. "Está certo... eu sei que nós parecemos idiotas, mas só estamos tentando te proteger."

"Eu não preciso de proteção," ela disse, porém já começava a relaxar nos braços dele.

"Não tenho dúvidas de que você é uma mulher forte e poderia chutar a minha bunda e a do Ron a qualquer momento," ele disse, fazendo com que ela deixasse escapar uma risada. "Mas nós te amamos, Mione... a gente faz qualquer coisa por você, você sabe."

Ela suspirou e encostou-se a ele. "Eu sei."

Harry colocou o queixo no ombro dela. "Você está melhor agora?"

Ela suspirou pesadamente enquanto encostava sua têmpora a dele. "Sim, desculpa por ter me descontrolado. Eu não gosto disso mais do que você."

"Escuta, Mione, fingir ser seu namorado não vai ser tão ruim assim, vamos lá... você está agindo como se fosse uma cirurgia de alto risco ou algo do tipo. Nós vamos nos divertir com isso, ok?"

Ela sorriu. "Ok."

"Eu ainda não estou convencido," ele disse enquanto cutucava a cintura dela.

Ela riu enquanto tentava escapar dele. "Ok, ok... só não me faça cócegas."

"Feito," ele disse com um sorriso e deu um tapinha nas pernas dela, se inclinando para frente dizendo a ela para fazer o mesmo. Pegaram suas capas e ficaram em frente ao retrato da sala deles. Harry sorriu e colocou a mão para ela segurar. "Pronta para ir, amor?"

Ela sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a dele. Engraçado, sempre que Harry segurava a mão dela em qualquer situação, fosse por conforto ou qualquer outra razão... ela sempre se sentia segura. Ela deu a ele um ligeiro aperto. "Pronta como nunca."


	4. Capítulo IV

**N.A.** Gente, perdão pela demora!!! Vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar tanto de novo!! aqui vão 3 capítulos p/ vocês! Beijo e obrigada pelos comentários!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Harry e Hermione andaram de mãos dadas pelos corredores enquanto se dirigiam ao Salão Principal. Harry olhou para ela e a viu mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele sorriu e apertou os dedos dela. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Mione."

"Eu sei." Ela disse um pouco rápido demais.

Harry parou diante as portas que davam para o salão e virou pra encará-la. "Eu estou falando sério Herm... se a gente vai fazer isso, temos que entrar lá confiantes. Nós sorrimos e fingimos ser um feliz casal apaixonado, ok? Não pode ser muito difícil. Nós nos amamos, certo?"

Ela teve que sorrir. "Sim, você sabe que eu amo... mas não..."

"Desse jeito, eu sei," ele terminou por ela. "Por isso que se chama fingir. Você nunca brincou disso quando era criança?"

"O tempo todo."

"Exatamente, então você devia ser profissional já." Ele então a surpreendeu quando levantou os dedos interligados e os beijou. "Relaxa."

A sensação dos lábios dele na pele dela fez todo o nervosismo e ansiedade de derreterem. Ela suspirou se acalmando. "Estou pronta."

Juntos, eles entraram no Salão Principal com sorrisos alegres estampados na cara enquanto olhavam um para o outro. Eles notaram pessoas apontando e cochichando enquanto eles passavam, mas nenhum estava surpreso. "Fofoca sempre viaja rápido aqui em Hogwarts." Harry disse com um leve sorriso.

"Aparentemente," ela murmurou.

Harry apenas riu enquanto colocava um braço ao redor dela e a puxava para mais perto, antes de beijá-la a têmpora. Wow, Hermione pensou. Ele é bom nisso.

"Bom dia," Harry disse com um sorriso enquanto sentavam de frente para Julia e Ron.

Os olhos de Julia se arregalaram. "Então... é MESMO verdade?" ela perguntou e soltou um gritinho de excitação quando Harry e Hermione confirmaram. "Oh, estou tão feliz! Eu sempre pensei que vocês fossem ficar adoráveis juntos."

Harry corou. "Você pensou?"

"Sim… falando nisso," ela disse enquanto virava para o namorado, jogando o longo cabelo preto, que lembrava o de Harry, por cima do ombro. "Eu ganhei a aposta."

Rony parou o garfo que levava os ovos até sua boca no ar. "Huh?"

"A aposta... lembra?" ela disse convencida.

Rony deixou o garfo cair quando lembrou da aposta que eles haviam feito no começo do ano letivo. Julia estava certa de que Harry e Hermione iriam acabar juntos, Rony, claro, riu da idéia. E ela ainda queria um pagamento por isso. "Mas... mas… isso não conta!"

"De que aposta vocês estão falando?" Hermione perguntou.

"De que vocês dois iriam acabar juntos, ele não acreditou em mim."

"Isso não conta!" ele disse e se esquivou quando Harry o chutou por baixo da mesa. Ele mordeu o lábio para impedir um gemido de dor, mas olhou de cara feia para Harry.

"Por que, exatamente, isso não conta, Ron?" Harry disse entre dentes.

"Ele só está tentando se safar," Julia disse enquanto alisava as costas dele. "Está tudo bem, Ron... Eu pego leve com você."

"Qual o pagamento?" Hermione perguntou.

"Ele é meu escravo por uma semana inteira," Julia disse com um sorrisinho.

"Que tipo de escravo... tipo escravo sexual?" Harry brincou com uma risada.

"Por favor, eu não sou esse tipo de garota," Julia disse erguendo o queixo.

Rony reprimiu uma risada. "Podia até ter me enganado, mas você lembra da outra noite quando você..." ela não permitiu que ele terminasse. Tacou uma cotovelada nas costelas dele quando ele estava prestes a beber seu suco de abóbora. "Argh... Juli!"

Ela riu quando o suco se espalhou pela camisa dele. "Você ganhou o que merecia."

Sentindo pena dele, Hermione murmurou um feitiço limpador e a mancha desapareceu. "Brigado, Mione," ele falou e então olhou para Julia. "Eu acho que nós devemos sair com outras pessoas."

"Nós saímos com outras pessoas depois da minha semana." Ela disse, sabendo que ele estava brincando. Ela deu um beijo rápido nele antes de levantar. "Mas agora eu tenho que ir para aula. Vejo vocês depois."

"Tchau, Julia," eles disseram enquanto a olhavam sair do Salão.

"Isso não é justo," Ron sussurrou quando ela já estava for a de vista. "Eu tinha esquecido completamente dessa aposta! Eu preciso contar a ela sobre vocês dois, assim eu não..."

"Nada disso," Hermione disse antes que ele pudesse terminar. "Você é o único que pode saber. Pense dessa forma, quando ela souber da verdade, ELA pode ser sua escrava por uma semana."

Rony deu um sorriso safado. "Eu sempre gostei da forma como seu cérebro trabalha, Mione."

"É um dom," ela disse dando de ombros e os três compartilharam uma risada.

A risada não durou muito. Uma pessoa logo apareceu atrás de Harry e Hermione e pelo olhar na cara de Rony, eles já sabiam quem era. "Vocês honestamente não esperam que todos acreditem nesse joguinho que vocês estão fazendo, esperam?"

Harry virou e se levantou, colocando Hermione atrás dele. Harry ficou de frente para Parker, e Ron do outro lado da mesa, esperando ele começar algo para passar por cima desta e ajudar Harry. "Claro que não, Parker," Rony disse. "Você é tão convencido que deve ser difícil acreditar que uma garota inteligente como Hermione te deu um fora."

"Eu não estou aqui para falar com você, Weasley," Parker disse.

"Notícia da hora," Harry disse. "Você mexeu com um de nós, mexeu com todos".

"Que nobre." Ele riu.

"Vai embora, Parker," Hermione finalmente falou, enquanto ficava em pé atrás de Harry. Ela tentou dar um passo a frente, mas Harry a pegou pelo pulso, a dizendo silenciosamente que ficasse atrás dele.

"Você ouviu a dama," Harry disse. "Hermione está comigo, Parker. Quanto antes você se conformar, melhor."

"E daí... vocês andam por ai de mãos dadas e eu tenho que acreditar que vocês estão namorando?" ele soltou uma risada. "Qualquer um pode fazer isso. Desculpa, mas eu não caiu nessa." Ele olhou para Hermione. "Eu não sei por que você está me afastando, Mione..."

"Não chame ela assim," Harry disse entre dentes.

"Eu a chamo da forma como eu quiser, vocês não são os donos," Parker disse na defensiva. Ele realmente ficava for a de si quando seu ego era atingido.

"Sim nós somos," Rony disse. Finalmente ele já teve o bastante. Gritos surpresos preencheram o Salão quando Rony subiu no banco e andou sobre a mesa, a prataria fez barulho, antes dele parar ao lado de Harry. "Deixa ela em paz, Parker. Eu estou falando sério, ou então vou te azarar até o próximo século."

"Está bem... eu já vou," ele disse e então olhou para Hermione. "Você não pode se esconder atrás dos seus guarda-costas pra sempre, Hermione... nós vamos terminar essa conversa."

"Você toca na minha namorada e você morre," Harry disse com firmeza enquanto apertava a mão ao redor do pulso de Hermione.

Parker deu a ele um olhar de indiferença enquanto virava e ia para o lado oposto. Hermione soltou um suspiro enquanto descansava a testa no ombro de Harry, fechando os olhos. Harry imediatamente se virou e a puxou para seus braços, a acalmando enquanto alisava as costas dela. Ele podia ouvir as garotas suspirando e soltando 'ahhhh´s' com a visão deles. "Você está bem, Mione?" ele perguntou.

"Não se preocupa, Mione… ele é um franguinho… não vale nada," Rony disse enquanto colocava uma mão no ombro dela enquanto ela ainda se encontrava nos braços de Harry.

Finalmente ela se afastou um pouco e sorriu para seus dois melhores amigos. "O que eu faria sem vocês, garotos?"

"Eu acho que a pergunta certa é, o que NÓS faríamos sem a nossa Hermione," Harry disse enquanto afastavam algumas mechas do cabelo dela, alisando seu rosto.

Hermione então sorriu pra ele, antes de deslizar os braços ao redor de sua cintura e o trazer de volta para um abraço. Rony colocou um braço ao redor dela. Ela acariciou suas costas, enquanto seus dois melhores amigos a confortavam.

Toda garota no Grande Salão ficou desejando ser Hermione Granger.


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

O trio eventualmente sentou de novo à mesa para terminar o café da manhã, uma vez que tudo se acalmou. Harry podia dizer que Hermione ainda estava incomodada com Parker. Ele desejou fazer ou dizer algo que a fizesse rir ou simplesmente sorrir. Ele suspirou, olhando para suas panquecas com creme. Sorriu para si mesmo, enquanto enfiava o dedo no creme e o colocava em seu nariz.

Ele limpou a garganta e virou para ela. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Hmm?" ela murmurou, parando de brincar com a comida e olhando para ele. Imediatamente ela comprimiu os lábios, impedindo uma risada. "Harry," ela tentou dizer num tom sério.

"O quê?" ele perguntou inocentemente. "Eu tenho comida na minha cara ou algo do tipo?"

"Você sabe muito bem que você tem," ela disse enquanto segurava sua risada.

"Tenho? Onde?" ele perguntou limpando a boca.

"Eu não vejo nada no rosto dele." Rony disse.

Hermione virou e viu que Rony tinha uma grande quantidade de geléia na bochecha. "Ron," ela disse tentando parecer severa.

"O quê?!"

Ela olhou para os dois, tentando não rir, mas eles estavam tão ridículos que ela não agüentou. "Vocês são doidos." Ela riu enquanto tirava o creme do nariz de Harry.

Harry sorriu. "Ai está ela... ela está de volta."

"Missão cumprida." Rony disse enquanto limpava a geléia.

"Tão idiotas," ela riu e levantou. "Vamos, nós vamos nos atrasar pra aula do Hagrid."

Eles pegaram os livros e saíram do Grande Salão. Harry procurou a mão livre dela e enlaçou com a sua enquanto eles desciam em direção à cabana do professor. A forma grandiosa de Hagrid saiu da cabana e deu um sorrisinho para Harry e Hermione. "Pelo o que vejo vocês dois estão finalmente juntos," ele estava contente, "Me lembro quando sua mãe e seu pai admitiram seus sentimentos... levou um bom tempo, mas eles o fizeram..."

"Er... obrigada, Hagrid," Hermione disse, sentindo que corava. Por que todo mundo acha que nós acabaríamos juntos? Ela não pensava que seria dessa forma, ela esperava que todos os amigos mais próximos ficassem chocados. Mas eles não estavam. Eles estavam completamente o oposto.

Eles tiveram Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com a Lufa-Lufa, por tanto Parker estava próximo, olhando para Harry e Hermione sempre que tinha uma chance. Harry deu a mão dela um ligeiro aperto, para que ela soubesse que ele estava lá. Hermione sorriu e repousou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto escutavam Hagrid falar sobre os Stinkywinks. Esses animais eram uma bola de pêlo, cuja a arma de defesa era um grande jato de odor, similar ao gambá, mas o cheiro era dez vezes pior. No entanto, eles tinham aromas maravilhosos caso se sentissem confortáveis ou confiassem em uma pessoa. Dependia da pessoa, já que os Stinkywinks eram grandes julgadores de caráter. Não se pode ser falso com eles.

Hermione, Ron e Harry pegaram cada um, um animal para brincar, os quais eram fofos e pareciam com coelhos, exceto pelas orelhas que eram menores e o rabo era maior. "Mmm, eu sinto cheiro de biscoitos... exatamente os mesmo biscoitos que minha mãe faz," Hermione disse enquanto cheirava o animal.

"Eu sinto o perfume da Julia," Rony disse um pouco confuso enquanto acariciava o animal.

"Stinkywinks tem o seu próprio cheiro para cada pessoa," Hagrid começou a explicar. "Eles pressentem o seu cheiro favorito. Isto é... se eles gostarem de você… se não… bem, vocês não vão querer saber qual o cheiro."

"Harry, qual o cheiro do seu?" Hermione perguntou.

Harry pareceu intrigado. "Um… eu sinto… er… eu não sei o que é, mas é bom."

"Como você pode não saber? Você tem que já ter sentido antes." Hermione perguntou confusa.

"Eu acho que já, mas não lembro." Ele disse enquanto cheirava o animal. "É uma delicia... algum tipo de flor e..."

"Uuuuuuugh!"

Os três rapidamente se viraram para ver Parker correndo pela grama, justo quando um Stinkywink caiu dos braços dele e saiu correndo para Hagrid. "Ew! O Parker está fedendo!" uma Lufa-Lufa disse enquanto sacudia a mão em frente ao rosto.

Todos riram quando Parker pareceu estar prestes a ter um ataque. "Tira essas coisas de perto de mim... essa coisinha ai me mordeu!"

"Mordeu, hum?" Hagrid perguntou. "O que você fez pra ele? Eles nunca mordem... a menos que tenham sido provocados... mordida feia... Você vai ficar cheirando assim por alguns dias."

O trio riu enquanto olhava para a cara de raiva de Parker, antes dele finalmente sair da aula. Eles definitivamente curtiram a aula naquele dia, e logo foram dispensados e faziam o caminho de volta para o castelo. "Então é MESMO verdade," uma voz provocadora surgiu enquanto eles viravam um corredor.

Eles olharam e viram Draco com um sorrisinho. "Hey Draco, e SIM é verdade," Harry disse com um rolar de olhos.

"Já era tempo...".

"Certo... nós já ouvimos isso," Hermione suspirou.

"Hmm, hey Weasley, cadê a sua irmã?" ele perguntou enquanto ajeitava os livros na mão.

"Sei lá, você está saindo com ela, você que deveria saber," Rony disse desgostoso.

Draco sorriu. "Ainda consigo te aborrecer, hmm?"

"Não," ele respondeu sem convencer. "Vai perturbar a Gina."

"Não, eu prefiro perturbar esse Weasley, é muito mais divertido," ele disse rindo.

"Draco, para de encher meu irmão... esse trabalho é meu," Gina disse enquanto aparecia no corredor.

"Ai está você, meu amor" ele disse enquanto a beijava no rosto. "Onde você estava?"

"Na biblioteca, vou ter um teste de Aritmancia," ela disse segurando a mão de dele.

"Ugh, falando nisso, é a minha próxima aula," Hermione se virou para Harry. "Eu vejo vocês em Transfigurações."

"Ok, boa sorte no teste," ele disse e se inclinou, a beijando no canto de sua boca.

Ela corou levemente. "Brigada," ela disse antes de virar e sair, praticamente flutuando.

"Vejo vocês depois," Draco disse antes de sair e puxar Gina com ele.

"Hmph," Ron exclamou, fazendo cara feia.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Ainda não o perdoou por ter salvado sua vida ano passado?"

"Não... ele só fez isso pra ganhar minha confiança e poder namorar a Gina," ele resmungou.

Harry riu, por que ele sabia que essa não era a razão pela qual Draco tinha salvado Rony... Pelo menos não a única. Draco havia feito um giro de 180 graus em sua vida no ano passado, mudou completamente, graças a Gina. Ela, por alguma razão, viu algo de bom nele, e fez com que ele colocasse isso para fora. Quando eles encararam Voldemort no fim do ano, eles pensaram que Draco os havia traído, porque ele estava de pé ao lado de Voldemort naquela noite. Rony estava furioso com ele, e começou a acusá-lo, então Voldemort levantou a varinha em direção a ele, se preparando para dizer a maldição da morte. Ele teria sido bem sucedido se Draco não o tivesse derrubado, o pegando fora de guarda. A verdade era que ele não havia traído os amigos... e sim Voldemort. Arriscando sua vida, ele fingiu lealdade ao bruxo, para manter aqueles que ele amava a salvo. Gina. Ronald Weasley deve a Draco sua vida. E embora ele estivesse agradecido, ele nunca admitiria isso a Draco.

"Você gosta dele, você sabe que gosta," Harry brincou.

"Eu não... ugh... ok, então está certo, ele definitivamente mudou... pra melhor, mas eu não tenho que ser amigo dele."

"Certo... claro," Harry disse sem acreditar. "Vamos logo para Adivinhação ou vamos chegar atrasados

"Óóóótimo, uma hora escutando aquela doida," ele murmuou enquanto eles faziam o caminho para a Torre. "Ainda bem que é sexta, isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. Vou passar todo o fim de semana com Julia."

"Quando é que você NÃO passa o seu tempo livre com a Julia?" Harry perguntou achando graça.

Rony olhou para ele de cara fechada. "Cala a boca, Potter. Você está com ciúmes porque não tem uma namorada."

"Oh, mas na verdade Ron... eu TENHO," ele o corrigiu com um sorrisinho.

"Hermione não conta," ele disse enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

"Cala a boca, alguém vai te ouvir," Harry sussurrou.

"Eu acho engraçado as pessoas acharem que vocês estão namorando," ele disse baixo. "Se eles soubessem... aliás, o que você está achando?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Não é ruim... me sinto bem sabendo que eu to ajudando Hermione. Ela já sofreu o bastante com Victor, eu não quero que ela passe por isso de novo."

"Ugh, nem diz o nome dele na minha presença," Rony disse, eles finalmente chegaram ao corredor que dava até a sala.

"Nem me fale." Harry disse enquanto eles entravam.

"Que bom que vocês resolveram se reunir a nós," Trelawney disse e então sorriu para Harry. "Eu sabia que vocês iam ficar juntos... era o destino."

Harry corou furiosamente quando toda a sala riu com o que ela disse. Ele rapidamente se afundou em sua cadeira. Ele ainda estava maravilhado de como as notícias corriam rápido em Hogwarts.

Hermione tinha um sorriso estampado na cara quando deixou a aula de Aritmancia. Ela tinha conseguido. Não teve uma só pergunta no teste que ela não soubesse a resposta. Dar um mergulho noturno no lago com seus amigos na noite anterior realmente deve ter ajudado em alguma coisa. Ela riu levemente enquanto descia os degraus para encontrar Rony e Harry antes de Transfigurações. Ela os encontrou no mesmo ponto de sempre, fora da sala. "Hey, garotos!"

Harry se virou e sorriu à visão dela. "Hey sorridente, eu suponho que o teste tenha sido bom?"

"Fabuloso!" ela disse feliz e o beijou no rosto... só pra mostrar é claro, já que haviam pessoas por perto. "Como foi Adivinhação?"

"Nada de especial," Rony resmungou.

"É, ela estava na mesma doidice de sempre," ele disse enquanto enlaçava seus dedos com os dela, um hábito ao qual ele já estava se acostumando. "É melhor a gente ir, parece que a McGonagall está prestes a começar."

Eles sentaram no mesmo canto de sempre, que era no meio da sala. Eles não tinham lugar marcado, mas funcionava mais ou menos assim, o lugar que você senta no primeiro dia é o seu pelo restante do ano. Hermione sentava entre os dois garotos, postura reta enquanto se preparava para começar suas anotações. Harry encostou despreocupadamente em sua cadeira e resolveu dar as pessoas que estavam atrás deles, um show. Então ele colocou o braço nas costas da cadeira dela e começou a correr os dedos entre os cabelos dela.

Hermione deu um pequeno pulo no primeiro contato e virou para ver Harry sorrindo para ela. Ele deu a ela uma piscada, o que fez com que ela corasse, então rapidamente se virou, para que ele não visse. Ele realmente estava se esforçando para fazer as pessoas acreditarem que eles estavam namorando. Ela pensou que eles só iriam andar de mãos dadas, nada mais. Mas ele fazia outras coisas. Como beijá-la no rosto, ou colocar um braço ao redor dela, a puxando protetoramente para seu lado. Ou isso... correr os dedos casualmente pelo cabelo dela enquanto eles escutavam o discurso da McGonagall de como tornar ratos em relógios de bolso. Pela primeira vez, ela realmente teve dificuldade em se concentrar.

Depois da aula, eles foram almoçar e graças a Merlin, não encontraram o Parker. Julia se juntou a eles no almoço, dando a Rony um rápido beijo enquanto sentava perto dele. Eles a contaram o que aconteceu com Parker e ela riu com eles. "Aquele cara é tão idiota," ela disse enquanto se servia de salada. "Ele acha que é o gostosão da escola, o que não é verdade. Eu posso dizer três garotos que são muito mais gostosos que ele."

"Sério, huh?" Rony perguntou, parando de comer e virou pra ela. "Quem exatamente?"

Ela sorriu. "Bom, você… claro," ela disse beijando o rosto dele. Ele corou. "E… Harry, claro."

Harry sorriu. "Muito obrigado, Julia," ele piscou pra ela.

"Quem é o terceiro?" Rony perguntou.

"Draco." 

"Draco? Você acha o Draco gostoso?"

"Minha nossa, claro!" ela disse casualmente enquanto voltava a comer.

"Eu tenho que concordar com ela," Hermione disse levantando a mão.

"O quê?!" Harry perguntou chocado. "Todos esses anos você o odiou!"

"Eu posso tê-lo odiado, mas eu tenho olhos sim, Harry," ela deu de ombros. "Mas não se preocupe, você é mais gostoso."

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou quando sentiu que estava ficando vermelho.


	6. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

A porta do quarto de Hermione foi aberta lentamente para revelar um par de olhos verdes maliciosos. O garoto de cabelo preto revolto se esgueirou pelo quarto da melhor amiga, silenciosamente fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele segurava algo atrás das costas enquanto se aproximava da cama da garota. Ele usou um dos pilares da cama para subir nela. Ficando sobre Hermione, posicionando um pé em cada lado do quadril dela.

Ela devia estar em sono profundo, por que ela não se importou quando se mexeu por causa dos movimentos que ele fazia na cama. Ela parecia tão serena deitada de costas, com a cabeça para o lado, que ele quase não teve coragem para acordá-la... quase. Ele então caiu de joelhos no colchão, a deixando entre eles, e tirou a mão das costas. "Acorda, Mione!" ele gritou.

Hermione se mexeu, e os olhos se abriram e ela piscou quando viu quem era. "Harry! O que você..."

SPLAT!!

Hermione gritou quando sentiu algo gelado e molhado atingir sua face. Ela estava estática, em choque, enquanto Harry lhe direcionava um sorrisinho de triunfo. "Prepare-se... para morrer, Potter."

"Eu já tenho ameaças de morte suficiente de Voldemort, obrigado," ele disse dando de ombros. "Neve fica muito em você."

Ela bufou. "Ah seu... espera, você disse neve?"

Ele riu. "Mhmm," ele disse e pegou um pouco da neve que derretia pelo rosto dela. "Vê? Neve!"

Os olhos dela cresceram em excitação. "Neve? Isso é neve? Você não conjurou ou coisa parecida?"

Harry aumentou o sorriso. Ele sabia o quanto Hermione amava neve. "Eu colhi isso aqui do lado de fora da minha janela. Vai dar uma olhada."

"Eu fico brava com você depois," ela disse e logo se levantou e o empurrou.

Harry riu enquanto caia de lado e Hermione corria pra janela. "Nevou durante a noite," ele disse a ela.

"Oh! É lindo," ela disse enquanto abria as janelas. O ar gelado passando por seu rosto... mechas de seu cabelo dançando ao redor de sua face. "Não é lindo?"

Harry olhou para ela quando ela se virou para ele. "Lindo," ele concordou, nunca desviando dos olhos dela.

Hermione sorriu e rapidamente desviou o olhar antes que ele pudesse ver que ela corava. "Começou a nevar cedo esse ano."

"É, umas semanas mais cedo do que o normal, não estava tão gelado quando nós fomos nadar no lago."

"Ha," ela disse ironicamente. "Isso somente porque vocês puseram um feitiço aquecedor no lago, e mesmo assim estava bastante frio."

"Porque você ainda está reclamando sobre isso, você SABE que se divertiu... digo..."

SPLAT! 

As palavras de Harry pararam quando uma bola de neve o acertou no rosto, vindo de Hermione. Ela riu contente enquanto ele tirava a neve de si. "Você rir agora... mas as risadas vão morrer logo... se vista e me encontre lá embaixo. Prepare-se para comer neve."

Quinze minutos depois, Harry saiu da poltrona em que estava, perto do fogo, quando escutou Hermione descendo as escadas. Ele sorriu ao ver a cara sorridente dela... ele amava vê-la feliz. "Pronta para ir, Granger?"

Ajeitando as luvas e o cachecol, ela levantou o queixo, o desafiando. "Pronta como nunca, Potter."

"Ótimo," ele sorriu e então a ajudou com a capa antes de saírem pelo retrato.

Hermione gelou assim que ele pegou na sua mão, mas logo se lembrou que eles estavam fingindo. Ela quase havia esquecido.

Uma vez lá fora, os sons de risadas e gritos preenchiam o ar enquanto alguns de seus amigos já aproveitavam o sábado, se divertindo com a neve. Eles andavam com sorrisos no rosto, cada um dando ligeiros olhares ao outro, se perguntando quando eles iriam se separar e continuar a batalha.

Eles já estavam quase na beira do lago quando finalmente se encararam, antes de saírem rindo. A batalha havia começado.

Harry fez a primeira bola de neve e jogou sem ressentimento na direção dela, a atingindo na parte de trás da cabeça. Ele a ouviu gritar e de repente se virar com a varinha na mão. Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando várias bolas de neve, que ela havia feito, flutuavam no ar e se dirigiam a ele. "Ah, droga!" ele abaixou a cabeça tentando se proteger das bolas. "Isso foi jogo sujo, Hermione!"

"Mal perdedor," ela disse e então gritou quando uma bola de neve a atingiu no estômago. "Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?"

"Isso é um desafio, Granger?" ele perguntou enquanto ajeitava a postura e colocava a mão na cintura.

"Aceite se quiser, Potter," ela disse convencida.

"Ótimo... eu vou... é melhor você CORRER!"

Hermione arregalou os olhos quando o viu correr em sua direção. Ela riu e se virou, correndo para longe da entrada da escola, respirando pesadamente enquanto tentava correr o mais rápido que podia. Ela podia senti-lo mais próximo, e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele a alcançasse. Ela definitivamente não era páreo para ele. Mesmo sem uma Firebolt, ele era mais mais rápido.

"Te peguei!" ele disse enquanto agarrava o braço dela e a girava, antes de tacar um pouco de neve no rosto dela.

"Ah, seu..." ela pegou um punhado de neve e esfregou no cabelo dele.

"Woah, isso está gelado!" ele disse enquanto fazia uma dancinha quando um pouco de neve passou por dentro de sua blusa. "Ok... ok, já chega... to sem fôlego."

Ela riu. "Isso foi divertido… eu não tinha uma boa Guerra de neve fazia algum tempo."

"Nem eu," ele disse e se virou para tirar neve das costas. Ele então pulou quando uma bola atingiu seu braço. "Hey! Eu pensei que a gente tivesse parado."

"Não fui eu," ela olhou pra ele com cara de inocente. "Foi..."

"Hey Potter! Granger! Estão preparados para um Guerra de casais?"

Eles viraram em direção da voz familiar e viram Draco atrás de uma árvore, com uma Gina sorridente logo atrás dele. "Estamos dentro, Malfoy!"

Draco sorriu, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando sentiu uma bola o atingir no rosto. "Aah! Weasley!"

Rony riu. "Melhor não nos deixar de fora!"

"É guerra!" Draco disse. "Todo mundo tem dez minutos para construir um forte… e então é hora do show!"

"Você vai comer neve, Malfoy!" Ron gritou enquanto ele e Julia começavam seu forte.

"Vai sonhando Weasley! Eu não tenho apenas a Weasley mais bonita no meu time... mas também a mais inteligente!" ele gritou de volta. "Nosso forte vai dar de dez a zero no seu."

"Mais inteligente? Depois da minha Mione!" Harry falou, parando de construir para falar. "Foi mal, Gina, mas você não tem chance alguma!" ele então mergulhou rapidamente para evitar uma bola lançada por Draco. "Isso é trapaça!" ele gritou e se aproximou da sua parceira de crime. "Como está indo, Mione?"

"Eu estou usando mágica pra deixar tudo junto… coloquei um feitiço que vai rebater todas as bolas que vierem na nossa direção," ela disse enquanto juntava mais neve.

Ele sorriu. "Brilhante! Eu poderia simplesmente beijar você!"

Hermione deu a ele um meio sorriso, mesmo que por dentro ela estivesse dançando. "Mhmm... bem, quem sabe depois, agora nós temos um forte para defender. Você começa a fazer as bolas, quanto mais tivermos em vantagem, melhor."

"Ok, Capitã Granger!" ele saudou e rapidamente começou uma pilha de bolas de neve.

"Tempo esgotado!" A voz de Draco gritou. "Hora da guerra!"

E então, momentos depois… bolas de neve começaram a voar.


	7. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Três casais estavam rindo, alegres, enquanto retornavam a escola depois que a batalha havia sido encerrada. Eles não chegaram a anunciar um vencedor, mas Harry e Hermione sabiam que haviam dominado a guerra. Eles definitivamente trabalhavam bem como time.

Uma vez que eles já estavam dentro do castelo, em seu calor, eles sacudiram toda a neve que havia em seus casacos e capas. "Eu preciso de-descongelar," Rony disse, passando a mão entre os cabelos pra tirar a neve que estava ali.

"Eu também," Harry fungou. "Vamos até a cozinha pra ver se o Dobby nos faz chocolate quente."

"Ótima idéia," Draco disse enquanto ajudava Gina a se livrar da neve em suas costas. "Pelo que eu me lembro, Dobby sempre fez um ótimo chocolate quente."

"Vocês vão na frente, eu vou ao banheiro," Hermione disse enquanto tirava o cachecol. "Consiga com que o Dobby me faça uma caneca também, me junto a vocês em um minuto."  
"Ok, volta logo," Harry disse enquanto se inclinava e beijava suas bochechas geladas, ainda vermelhas do frio.

Hermione deu a ele um rápido sorriso antes de se virar e sair pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro mais próximo. Uma vez lá dentro, ela desapareceu em um dos cubículos e estava no meio do ato de tirar sua capa quando ouviu vozes vindo do lado de fora.

"Você tem certeza que não é apenas o seu ciúme?" uma voz feminina que ela reconheceu como sendo de Gretta Hillborn, uma sextanista da Lufa-Lufa.

"Não seja idiota, Gretta!" outra voz familiar falou. Kirsten Robinson também era da Lufa-Lufa e amiga de Gretta, e também tinha uma louca paixão por Harry. Todos sabiam disso. "Parker está certo, é óbvio que eles estão fingindo. Um tanto triste na verdade, que Hermione tenha que usar o coitado do Harry dessa forma."

"Eu não sei Kirsten, eles me parecem felizes." Ela disse não se convencendo.

"Eles são amigos, Gretta. Claro que eles estão felizes, mas Harry nunca veria Hermione dessa forma... quero dizer, qual é... quem veria?"  
Hermione sentiu o coração despencar enquanto sentia lágrimas começando a inundar seus olhos. Ela mordeu o lábio e continuou escutando.  
"Parker gosta dela."  
"Parker pensa nela como um desafio, isso é tudo. Harry é bom demais para Hermione... ela é tão... chata."  
"Isso não é certo, Kirsten, eu já conversei com ela antes e ela é bem legal."  
"Legal é chato," ela argumentou. "Vamos, vamos ver se nós achamos o Harry. Eu o vi há alguns segundos e ele estava sozinho.  
"Você não tem jeito, você nunca desiste?" Gretta perguntou.  
"Nunca… eu sempre consigo o que quero." Ela disse rindo.  
Hermione fechou os olhos enquanto as vozes desapareciam, as palavras dolorosas ficavam se repetindo na sua cabeça enquanto ela saia do cubículo. Ela nunca havia escutado alguém dizer coisas tão malvadas sobre ela desde aquela vez, no primeiro ano, quando Rony a criticou sem saber que ela ouvia, fazendo com que ela chorasse por horas no banheiro. As lágrimas ameaçavam descer e ela as segurou, mas sabia que não por muito tempo. De repente, ela não queria mais nenhuma companhia e ao invés de ir até a cozinha, foi para o seu Salão Comunal.  
"Aqui está outra caneca pro… se-senhor," Dobby disse nervosa enquanto entregava o objeto a Draco.  
Ele sorriu, enquanto o segurava. "Obrigado Do..." ele parou e franziu o cenho quando Dobby se encolheu ao seu menor movimento. "Dobby, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer a você, eu não sou mais daquele jeito. Eu não vou te machucar."  
"Dobby... Dobby sabe senhor," ele disse. "Dobby pede desculpa senhor."  
"Não se desculpe, Dobby… sou eu que devo me desculpar pelo modo como lhe tratei enquanto eu crescia." Enquanto falava, ele sentiu a mão de Gina pousar confortavelmente sobre a sua, sabendo o quanto ele se odiava pelo modo como se comportava antes.  
"Não, s-senhor... não tem precisão senhor! O senhor é amigo de Harry Potter, senhor! O senhor é bom! É o seu pai que..." ele parou de falar e tremeu.  
"Bom, você jamais terá que se preocupar com ele novamente, graças ao Harry," ele o afirmou, "Nem eu.".  
Tão logo Lúcio descobriu que Draco tinha traído a ele e a Voldemort, o expulsou de casa. "Você não pertence mais a essa família," ele o falou. "Você não é mais meu filho. Saia já dessa casa!"  
Ele não tinha para onde ir... pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Os Weasleys tinham o acolhido sob o teto deles, um gesto que o chocou completamente, levando em conta como ele os havia tratado no passado. A Sra. Weasley sentiu o nervosismo dele na primeira noite em sua casa, então ela simplesmente disse, "Você salvou nosso filho, Draco. Você ama nossa filha. O passado ficou para trás e o futuro é claro. Você agora é sempre bem vindo aqui na'Toca.  
Pela primeira vez na vida ele sentiu que era parte de uma família.  
"Que tal uma outra rodada pra minha namorada, Dobby?" ele perguntou pegando a caneca vazia dela e estendendo a Dobby,  
"Na hora, senhor!" ele disse e saiu correndo.  
Harry olhou para o relógio que havia na cozinha. "O que poderia estar prendendo Hermione?" ele perguntou preocupado. "Ela já deveria estar por aqui."  
"Tenho certeza de que ela está bem." Julia disse. "Talvez ela tenha ido fazer outra coisa, ou algo do tipo."  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não... alguma coisa está errada, eu posso sentir." Ele se levantou e pegou sua capa. "Eu vou procurar por ela. Vejo vocês depois."  
Julia suspirou logo após ele se despedir. "Almas gêmeas… que romântico."  
Rony piscou. "Huh? Almas gêmeas?"  
"Você não o escutou? Ele disse que podia sentir. Somente a sua alma gêmea pode fazer isso."  
Rony soltou uma risada. "Você é tão melosa," ele disse tomando um gole da sua bebida. "Harry senti essas coisas sobre tudo, é só isso."  
"Pode dizer o que quiser," ela disse. "Mas eu acho que eles são almas gêmeas."

Harry andou até o banheiro das meninas mais próximo e ficou na porta, procurando por Hermione. Lilá saiu do banheiro junto com Parvati. Ele rapidamente foi até elas. "Hey, a Hermione estava aí dentro?"

"Não, não estava," Lilá disse. "Na verdade eu a vi há alguns minutos atrás, ela estava indo pro Salão Comunal de vocês."

"Na verdade ela me parecia bastante chateada," Parvarti adicionou.

"Chateada?" Harry perguntou. "Eu vou ver o que está errado, obrigado garotas."

"Sem problemas," as duas disseram.

Harry correu até o Salão comunal que eles dividiam, rapidamente murmurando a senha (Lírios Prateados) antes de passar pelo retrato. Ele entrou no salão para se deparar com a figura de Hermione deitada no sofá encarando o fogo. Ele andou silenciosamente até ela, cuidadoso para não se fazer presente. Os ombros dela tremiam enquanto ela fungava e chorava quietamente. Seu coração se partiu em dois com aquela visão. Ele odiava vê-la chorar. Era o pior sentimento de todos. Ele preferia enfrentar Voldemort novamente do que vê-la chorar.

"Mione?" ele finalmente disse suavemente enquanto ia até o sofá.

Hermione reprimiu um gritinho de susto enquanto sentava.

"Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui?!" Ela perguntou enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

"Você não foi pra cozinha," ele disse sentando perto dela. "Eu estava preocupado."

"Você perdeu a viagem... eu estou bem," ela disse sem convencê-lo.

"Você honestamente espera que eu acredite nisso," ele disse suavemente. Quando ela não respondeu, ele alcançou o queixo dela e o levantou, fazendo com que ela o olhasse. Ele viu os olhos inchados molhados pelas lágrimas. "Oh baby... por que você está chorando? Você sabe que eu não agüento ver você chorar."

Ela fungou quando as lágrimas novamente começaram a rolar. "Eu... sinto muito," ela chorou novamente.

"Shh... está tudo bem." Ele disse a puxando para si, a confortando do melhor jeito que ele sabia.

Ela afundou o rosto no peito dele, agarrando-se no sweater dele enquanto começava a se perder novamente. Harry a pressionou mais perto e suas mãos passeavam pelo cabelo dela, seus lábios no topo da cabeça dela. Ele inspirou profundamente, absorvendo a essência dela, que parecia estranhamente familiar. E maravilhosa. "Por favor, me diz por que você está tão triste, Mione. Por favor."

"Eu... eu sinto muito," ela disse de novo.

"Pelo o quê?" ele perguntou enquanto sentia que ela começava a relaxar em seus braços.

"Por colocar você nisso... fazer você fingir," ela falou com na voz embargada.

Confuso, ele gentilmente a afastou para que pudesse olhá-la. "O que é isso? Por que, do nada, você está se desculpando? Eu disse que não ligava. Na verdade eu estou tendo momentos maravilhosos com você."

"Você não merece isso... eu não sou boa o bastante pra você, eu..."

"Espera," ele disse, de repente com raiva. "Volta tudo um instante... que besteira é essa de você não ser boa o bastante pra mim? O que aconteceu? Quem disse isso a você?

"Ninguém disse, eu…"

"Não minta pra mim, Hermione," ele disse e a balançou de leve pelos braços. "Quem disse isso a você? O que faria você pensar numa coisa tão absurda?"

Ela olhou para baixo. "Eu escutei... umas garotas conversando... no banheiro." Ela fungou e limpou uma lágrima que caia. "Elas estavam comentando como eu não sou boa o bastante pra você, que é óbvio que o Parker está certo de como eu e você estamos apenas fingindo."

Harry segurou o rosto dela e a fez olhar pra ele. "Quem foi?"

Ela suspirou. "Kirsten."

A raiva dentro dele dobrou. "Merlin," ele falou entre dentes enquanto se levantava e andava em frente ao fogo. "Kirsten? Aquela loira idiota que tem me seguido como um cachorrinho nos últimos dois anos?" Quando ela afirmou, ele praguejou novamente. "Hermione, por que diabos você a leva a sério? Você é mais esperta que isso."

"Eu não sei," ela suspirou. "Apenas me machucou. Ela me chamou de chata, Harry, ninguém mais tinha dito essas coisas pra mim, nem mesmo o Ron, que só falava coisas estúpidas sobre mim no primeiro ano."

"Mione... baby, você sabe que ela está errada," ele disse enquanto andava e se ajoelhava na frente dela, pousando as mãos sobre seus joelhos. "Você não é chata. Você é uma linda, esperta e adorável bruxa. Você é aventureira... corajosa e claro, divertida. Você acha que Rony e eu deixaríamos você andar com a gente se você fosse chata?"

Hermione podia ouvir o tom de provocação na voz dele e não pode evitar, porém sorrir.

"Eu acho que não."

"Claro que não!" ele disse e segurou o rosto dela novamente, limpando uma lágrima com o dedo. "Você não é chata. Você é maravilhosa e eu te amo. Assim como Rony, Julia… Gina, diabos… até mesmo o Draco!" isso fez com que ela risse, o que fez ele sorrir. "Assim que tem que ser."

Ela suspirou. "Mas Harry... nós não estamos enganando ninguém até agora. Parker não sai do meu pé... assim que ele estiver com um cheiro decente de novo ele vai voltar ao que era antes."

Harry se levantou e sentou ao lado dela. "Então nós vamos ficar mais sérios," ele disse a ela. "Nós temos que fingir melhor, Hermione, e eu acho que você sabe o que nós precisamos começar a fazer."

Ela engoliu seco. "Você quer dizer... beijar?"

Ele soltou um suspiro. A idéia o apavorava. "Sim. Nós precisamos nos beijar."

**N.A.:** Nem vou fazer muito drama, por que poucas pessoas tão lendo por aqui, algumas até foram atrás do Floreios e viram q lá eu já postei tudo! Por mais que esse capítulo merecesse um ar de mistério, deixando vcs querendo mais até o próximo, eu vou postar todos os capítulos restantes de uma vez só!! Então o que vocês ainda tão fazendo aqui?? Passem pro próximo e vão ler!!


	8. Capítulo VIII

CAPÍTULO VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Hermione absorveu a informação por um momento antes de finalmente responder. "Ok... nós vamos... nos beijar, na próxima vez que virmos o Parker," ela concordou.

Harry mordeu o lábio. "Er... na verdade, eu acho que seria mais prudente se nós fizéssemos isso agora."

Ela piscou. "Agora? Mas… não tem ninguém por perto, nós estamos sozinhos."

"Exatamente... quero dizer, pense sobre isso Hermione... a primeira vez que nos beijarmos... vai ser esquisito, certo?"

"Er... sim, eu acho."

"Certo, então... nós não queremos que a nossa primeira vez seja na frente do Parker, ele veria exatamente o que estamos fazendo se tudo acontecesse de um modo estranho e desajeitado. Entende o que eu quero dizer?"

"Sim... eu acho que você está certo." Ela suspirou e se virou para ele. "Então... vai ser tipo um treino."

"Isso... treino," ele concordou enquanto sentia o coração bater mais forte contra o peito. Ele estava preste a beijar Hermione. Ele realmente estava preste a beijar Hermione. A garota que ele conhecia desde os onze anos. Merlin, como isso era esquisito.

"Isso não é Quadribol, sabia."

"Eu sei, eu sei," ele disse com um suspiro. "Nós temos que passar por isso se quisermos continuar com a farsa."

"Ok," ela disse finalmente. "Estou nessa."

Harry inspirou profundamente e se aproximou de Hermione, a olhando. Ele limpou a garganta, assim como Hermione e os dois trocaram olhares enquanto esperavam o outro tomar a iniciativa. "E então?" Hermione finalmente perguntou. "Nós vamos nos beijar ou não?"

"Sim, eu estou… tentando," ele disse nervoso. "Me dá um tempo, eu estou prestes a fazer algo que nunca pensei fazer com você."

"Eu sei que é estranho, mas como você disse... nós precisamos fazer isso," ela disse enquanto se aproximava ainda mais.

Ele concordou e engoliu seco. "Er... talvez... nós devêssemos ficar de pé," ele sugeriu enquanto se levantava e estendia uma mão pra ela, ela a segurou e se levantou, ficando de frente pra ele, o coração dela pulou uma batida quando olhou nos olhos dele. Ele realmente tinha olhos lindos, ela pensou enquanto se encontrava perdida neles.

Harry finalmente inspirou profundamente de novo enquanto se aproximava, levantando as mãos, hesitando antes de segurar o rosto dela suavemente. Ele molhou os lábios e começou a se aproximar dela até que finalmente eles se encontraram em um beijo suave. Ele sentiu ela se afastando e apesar da música que soava em seus ouvidos, ele ouviu um pequeno suspiro escapar dela. Ele rapidamente se afastou e estudou a expressão sonhadora que ela o dirigia. "Como foi isso?" ele perguntou incerto.

Ela não pode evitar, porém sorrir. O nervosismo dele era tão fofo. "Foi bom," ela finalmente disse. "Embora só tenha durado meio segundo."

"Certo... ok, eu posso fazer isso," ele disse e antes que pudesse se afastar, se inclinou e a beijou novamente, dessa vez colocando uma pressão maior sobre a boca dela. Os lábios dela eram realmente macios... como seda. Espera um segundo... não era pra ele estar gostando, era apenas Hermione. Era pra ser apenas técnico... sem sentimentos. Então por que ele sentia seus lábios tremerem e o coração quase na garganta?

Hermione deu um pequeno gemido contra a boca de Harry enquanto, hesitante, colocava as mãos no peito dele. Ela podia sentir o calo irradiando do corpo dele. Ela queria que ele a puxasse para mais perto, para que ela pudesse sentir toda sua quentura. Como se ele pudesse ler a mente dela, ela o sentiu dar um passo à frente enquanto um braço deixava a lateral do rosto dela para se enrolar em sua cintura, a puxando contra ele. Oh, Merlin! As mãos dela começaram a viajar pelo peito dele, até se enlaçarem em seu pescoço, pressionando seu corpo ainda mais no dele. Ele abafou um gemido contra a boca dela e se esta não estivesse ocupada, ela teria sorrido.

Deus, o corpo dela se encaixava ao dele perfeitamente. Ele a segurou pelas costas, quando de repente deslizou a língua por entre os lábios dela, a provando completamente. Merlin, o gosto dela era bom! Mais. Ele fez o mesmo novamente, causando em ambos um gemido de prazer e choque, pelos efeitos que aquele beijo estava causando neles.

Hermione finalmente respirou enquanto se afastava, os dois respiravam pesadamente e olhavam-se intensamente. "Você me deu sua língua," Hermione informou a ele.

Harry não pode evitar, porém rir da forma como ela havia dito. Era como se ela estivesse dizendo uma observação sobre algo intelectual que ela havia lido em seus livros. "Sim, eu dei," ele finalmente disse, ainda sorrindo. "Isso é o que eu geralmente faço quando beijo uma garota."

"Wow. Você beija bem, Harry."

"Bem, obrigado... o mesmo pra você, Hermione," ele disse sem acreditar que eles estavam discutindo isso depois de terem vivenciado essa sessão de amassos.

"Bom… eu acho que é isso, então." Ela disse quietamente, embora estivesse morrendo de vontade de beijá-lo de novo. "Nós quebramos o gelo e tudo o mais."

"É…" ele disse desapontado. "Mas…"

Hermione ficou atenta. "Sim?"

"Digo… nós podemos sempre… praticar mais um pouco... não ia doer nada, entende? Quanto mais confortáveis nós estivermos..."

"O mais convincente nós seremos," Hermione terminou por ele e concordando. Assim ela teria uma desculpa para beijá-lo novamente.

"Exatamente," ele disse, silenciosamente se parabenisando por pensar em uma razão. A qual era muito boa... Tipo... ele não queria beijá-la sem razão alguma… queria? "Prática," ele finalmente disse novamente. "Somente prática."

"Certo," ela disse, os olhos na direção dos lábios dele. "Somente prática."

A boca de Harry cobriu a dela, a puxando contra ele enquanto a beijava duramente, desesperado para extrair toda a frustração de dentro dele. Ele não fazia idéia de que sentia falta da essência feminina... o prazer de um corpo feminino contra o dele... o toque de lábios macios sobre os seus. Merlin, ele sentia falta disso. Fazia eras que ele não beijava uma garota. O beijo crescia cada vez mais apaixonado… mas desesperado, enquanto línguas e lábios se encontravam em fúria e mãos exploravam e agarravam. As mãos de Harry deslizavam pelas costas dela, enquanto as dela estavam perdidas por entre os cabelos dele.

Hermione estava voando... como se estivesse na Firebolt de Harry, cortando os ares. Ela não estava perto o bastante... então ela começou a subir a perna até o quadril dele. Ele gemeu em sua boca enquanto uma mão chegava por trás do joelho dela, a puxando mais para perto.

Lábios ainda grudados, eles tropeçaram e caíram no sofá. Hermione caiu de costas, enquanto Harry veio logo em seguida, caindo sobre ela. Harry finalmente deixou os lábios inchados dela para beijá-la pelo rosto e pescoço. Hermione prendeu a respiração quando a boca dele alcançou sua orelha. "Oh... wow... Harry, essa é minha orelha." Ela disse enquanto o coração acelerava.

"Obrigado pela aula de anatomia, Mione," ele brincou enquanto levantava a cabeça para olhá-la. "Essa foi uma prática bastante produtiva."

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Eu diria que sim."

Ele riu, antes de baixar a cabeça e beijá-la suavemente. "Melhor nós irmos," ele finalmente disse. "O pessoal deve está se perguntando onde nós estamos."

Ela concordou. "Você está certo… e quem sabe… talvez nós esbarramos com o Parker," ela disse com uma piscadela.

Ele sorriu. "Se tivermos sorte."

Eles estavam quase saindo pelo retrato quando Rony e Julia entraram, quase esbarrando neles. "Hey, ai estão vocês!" Rony disse enquanto entrava. "Nós estávamos nos perguntando onde vocês estariam."

"Oh… foi mal," Harry disse nervoso enquanto tentava domar o cabelo com as mãos. "Nós estávamos apenas... um..."

Julia riu e Rony pareceu confuso. "Harry, por que você está corando… e Hermione, por que seu cabelo está todo bagunçado?"

Julia rolou os olhos. "Você consegue ser bem devagar as vezes, Weasley," ela disse exasperada. "Não consegue ver que eles estavam se agarrando?"

Rony piscou e então estudou seus dois amigos. Ambos estavam vermelhos, os cabelos fora de controle e os lábios inchados. Sinal de beijo. "Minha nossa!"

"Por que você está fazendo tanto caso sobre isso?" Julia perguntou intrigada. "Isso é o que as pessoas que namoram geralmente fazem."

"Mas... mas..."

"Ron, por que você não vem até meu quarto," Harry rapidamente o pegou pelo braço. "Eu tenho que te devolver aquele livro sobre Quadribol que você me emprestou."

"Uh huh... ok," ele disse, sacando a jogada e seguiu Harry escada acima até seu quarto. "O que aconteceu aqui, Harry?"

"Não é o que parece, Ron," Ele disse, tentando acalmá-lo. "É uma longa história."

"Me conte então," ele disse enquanto sentava na cama do amigo. "Digo, vocês dois não estão...?"

"Não... não, claro que não," ele disse rápido. "Nós estávamos apenas... praticando."

Rony encarou o amigo com suspeita. "Praticando?"

Harry suspirou e contou a ele tudo o que aconteceu no banheiro das garotas. "Nós apenas estávamos tirando o primeiro beijo do nosso caminho, Ron, para que quando nós nos beijássemos na frente do Parker, não fosse estranho."

Rony estava com raiva, mas não dos seus amigos. "Eu juro que vou azarar aquela oferecida, Kirsten... nunca gostei dela."

"Pelo menos ela não tem uma queda por você," Harry murmurou enquanto finalmente se sentava ao lado de Rony.

"Então... vocês realmente estão levando isso a sério, não estão?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo com malícia.

"Nós temos, se nós quisermos que pareça verdade," ele disse se apoiando nas mãos. "Ela é minha amiga e eu sei que ela faria o mesmo por mim se fosse ao contrário."

"Eu tenho que saber," Rony disse após um momento de silêncio.

"O quê?"

"A Hermione beija bem?" ele perguntou com curiosidade.

Harry deu um sorriso malicioso. "Eu nunca beijo e saiu contando, Ron."

"Ah, qual é, desde quando?" ele perguntou. "Eu estou curioso, é só, eu sei que nunca vou beijá-la... seria, muito esquisito. Como você conseguiu fazer isso? Foi como beijar sua irmã ou algo do tipo?"

"Eu não tenho uma irmã."

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer," ele suspirou.

Harry ponderou por um momento antes de finalmente se sentar normalmente. "Na verdade, não foi, na verdade foi... bom."

"Bom," Rony repetiu. "Só… bom?"

Harry se levantou. "Tá certo, foi mais do que bom," ele disse. "Foi maravilhoso."

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram e ele também se levantou. "Maravilhoso?! Beijar Hermione??"

Harry confirmou. "Uh huh... foi um dos melhores beijos, Ron."

"Wow," ele disse chocado. "O que você vai fazer sobre isso então?"

Harry olhou para o amigo confuso. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer, isso realmente é só faz de conta?"

Ele soltou uma risada. "Claro que é, Ron, não seja tolo. É a Hermione."

"A mesma que lhe deu o melhor beijo da sua vida," ele o lembrou.

"Ron, não seja ridículo, eu não vou arruinar minha amizade com a Hermione baseado em um perfeito, maravilhoso e espetacular beijo, certo? Provavelmente foi só porque fazia um bom tempo que eu não ficava com uma garota, eu não tinha me dado conta do quanto eu sentia falta de estar com uma."

"Talvez," Rony disse ainda sem se convencer. "Bom, aproveite, eu acho. Enquanto você pode. Vocês podem ficar até o Baile de Inverno... sem compromisso."

Harry riu. "Acho que não, nós só vamos nos beijar quando tiver pessoas por perto," ele disse, embora por alguma razão ele estava morrendo de vontade de beijá-la novamente. Cara, ele realmente precisava se libertar dessa tensão sexual. "Vamos voltar lá para baixo, antes que a Julia desconfie de algo.

"Ok, vamos almoçar que eu estou morrendo de fome, nós perdemos o café da manhã por causa daquela excitação com a neve."

"É, pensando bem, a gente também," ele disse enquanto desciam as escadas, encontrando as garotas rindo de algo, sentadas no sofá.

"Olá garotos," Julia disse enquanto se levantava, indo até seu namorado. "Onde está seu livro?"

"Livro?"

"O que você foi pegar com o Harry," ela disse o olhando de um jeito estranho.

"Oh... eu... é... uh..."

"Eu deixei o Dino pegar emprestado, esqueci," Harry mentiu rapidamente por Rony.

"Oh... entendo. Bem, pronto para o almoço?"

"Pode apostar," Rony disse e a beijou rapidamente antes de pegar em sua mão e sair do Salão comunal.

"Está tudo ok?" Hermione sussurrou para Harry enquanto eles o seguiam de vagar.  
Harry deu um aperto na mão dela. "Tudo ótimo, ele entendeu."  
Ela soltou o ar. "Que bom, eu estava nervosa."

"Sobre o que você e Julia conversaram, huh?" ele perguntou em tom brincalhão enquanto ficavam mais atrás do outro casal.

Ela sorriu com malícia. "O que você acha? Nós falamos sobre você, claro."

"Eu huh?" ele disse sem surpresa. "Somente coisas boas eu espero."

"Claro," ela respondeu. "Eu..."

Harry parou de repente. "Shh... ouve isso?"

Hermione se calou e então escutou vozes abafadas. "Sim... parece com o Parker e..."

Harry olhou para ela. "Kirsten," ele disse com uma careta. "Vamos."

Juntos, eles andaram pelo corredor, até de onde as vozes vinham. Harry espiou o outro corredor, mas rapidamente voltou quando os viu. Ele gesticulou para Hermione fica quieta e escutar, colocando o dedo indicador em frente a boca. Quando ela concordou, os dois foram para frente o máximo que puderam, tentando ouvir o que eles diziam.

"Nós precisamos provar, de alguma forma, que é tudo fingimento," Parker disse. "Eu VOU levar Hermione ao baile, não sei por que ela está se negando."

"Por favor... ela só está usando o Harry pra te fazer ciúmes," Kirsten disse. "Claro que ela gosta de você... e o Harry não gosta da Hermione, isso é ridículo."

Hermione pode sentir Harry ficar tenso, então ela começou a passar a mão pelo braço dele em conforto, mas continuou ouvindo.

"Nós não devíamos falar sobre isso por aqui," Parker disse de repente. "Por que não nos encontramos em algum lugar hoje à noite... não pode ser no Salão Comunal."

"Que tal a Torre de Astronomia, na sala abandonada?" Kirsten sugeriu. "Às dez?"

"Te vejo lá," ele disse.

Eles escutaram os passos sumirem e então Harry finalmente virou para Hermione. "Isso é perfeito Hermione, você sabe pra que serve aquela sala de aula?"

"Claro, os estudantes vão lá pra se agarrarem."

"Isso... você não vê que é o momento perfeito pra gente fazer nossa jogada... eles não sabem que nós os ouvimos, então..."

"Então, nós aparecemos antes das dez," Ela disse o acompanhando com um sorriso.

"E eles pegam a gente se beijando... oh, a cara que eles vão fazer vai ser impagável!"

Ela riu excitada. "Você é um gênio, Potter," ela disse e se inclinou, dando um beijo rápido e barulhento em sua boca.

Harry piscou, antes de finalmente sorrir. "Bom, obrigado, Granger," ele disse. "Eu aprendi com a melhor."

Ele então pegou a mão dela e os dois se encaminharam para o Grande Salão.

Nenhum dos dois podia esperar até a noite.


	9. Capítulo IX

CAPÍTULO IX

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Harry, já devidamente banhado, estava revirando seu malão à procura do seu jeans favorito. Ele se apressou ao máximo, para que pudesse encontrar Hermione no Salão Comunal na hora marcada. Finalmente achou o par de jeans velho e rapidamente o vestiu, pegou uma camisa branca simples e a passou pela cabeça, depois se olhou no espelho. Correu os dedos pelo cabelo molhado, esperando que eles se ajeitassem, mas como sempre, ele continuou bagunçado e rebelde.

"Eu te conheço há sete anos e você ainda é besta o bastante em acreditar que vai conseguir domar essa coisa," o espelho disse a ele.

Ele suspirou. "É... eu sei."

"Você está ótimo, querido."

Harry sorriu. Se o espelho pudesse piscar, ele o teria feito enquanto dizia isso. "Obrigado," ele finalmente falou e se virou, calçando um chinelo de dedo antes de finalmente deixar o quarto. Parou quando viu a porta do quarto de Hermione ser aberta e ela sair. Ele sorriu com a visão dela. Estava tão adoravelmente sexy com um top branco que mostrava um pouco de sua barriga, junto com uma calça frouxa rosa claro. "Olá," ele disse sorrindo.

"Oi," ela disse e seu estômago deu um salto. Ele estava maravilhoso… absolutamente maravilhoso. Ele a lembrou... sexo preguiçoso. _Wow... eu pensei mesmo nisso?_

"Você está pronta para ir?" Harry perguntou. "Não queremos chegar atrasados."

"Sim, vamos logo." Ela disse e então pegou a mão que ele havia estendido e juntos desceram as escadas, passaram pelo Salão Comunal e saíram pelo retrato. "É esquisito não precisar da capa agora que somos Monitor e Monitora Chefes."

Harry riu. "Muito esquisito, mas legal. É bom saber que eu posso tirar pontos… ooooh, hey, a gente podia tirar alguns pontos do Parker e da Kirsten essa noite."

Hermione riu. "Boa idéia," ela disse enquanto eles andavam até as escadas da Torre. Seus passos ecoavam enquanto eles chegavam à sala de aula vazia. "É isso," ela disse enquanto abriam a porta e espiavam lá dentro.

"Ótimo, eles não chegaram ainda," Harry sussurrou enquanto entravam e fechavam a porta.

Hermione olhou para o relógio. "Nós temos uns sete minutos até as dez," disse a ele.

Harry olhou toda a sala abandonada. Havia uma mesa em frente às carteiras, como em qualquer outra sala. Duas enormes janelas estavam na parede oposta, permitindo que a luz da lua entrasse, formando um cenário bastante romântico. "Onde nós devemos ficar?" ela perguntou.

"Na bancada da janela?" ele perguntou.

"Claro," ela disse, começando a ficar nervosa. "Está ótimo."

"Vamos." Harry a levou até a bancada, que era estreita, mas tinha almofadas bem fofas no assento. Harry sentou e olhou para Hermione, que ainda estava de pé. "O que foi?" ele perguntou preocupado.

"Nada," ela respondeu rapidamente. "Eu apenas... eu não sei, de repente fiquei nervosa. Está... eu não sei..."

"Esquisito novamente?" ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros. "É... um pouco."

"Vem aqui," ele disse ternamente e a puxou, até que ela havia posicionado cada joelho de um lado dele, em seu colo. "Eles podem entrar a qualquer momento." Ele correu os dedos pelo pescoço dela, afastando os cabelos antes de mergulhar seu rosto contra a pele e beijá-la. "Vai passar depois que nós começarmos."

Os olhos dela se fecharam quando ele beijou sua pele e seus dedos mergulharam nos cabelos dele, ainda molhados do banho. Os lábios dele passeavam por seu pescoço e a linha da mandíbula antes de finalmente beijá-la na boca. Suave e gentil. Isso foi o que precisou para transformar cada músculo tenso dela, em geléia. Literalmente derreteu contra ele, enquanto ele continuava a confortá-la com seus beijos doces, até que abriu a boca para ele. A língua dele entrou lentamente em sua boca, massageando a dela em um movimento lento e preguiçoso. O cheiro dele era intoxicante. Sabonete fresco. Gemeu levemente e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, silenciosamente o dizendo que já não estava mais nervosa.

Ele gemeu em resposta quando os corpos se encontraram. Seus dedos mergulharam no cabelo dela, enquanto transformava o beijo de gentil para faminto. Não havia mais suavidade... em nenhum deles. Apenas paixão, na qual eles estavam tão compenetrados que mal ouviram a porta ser aberta. Felizmente, Harry havia aberto os olhos por um segundo para ver as caras chocadas de Parker e Kirsten. Ele se afastou, um pouco sem ar, o que fez Hermione gemer pela falta de contato. "Nós temos audiência, Mione," ele disse calmamente enquanto passava a língua sobre os lábios... o gosto dela ainda estava lá.

Ela virou-se para vê-los. "Isso não é um show, sabiam? Nós chegamos aqui primeiro."

Parker parecia congelado. "Mas... mas..."

"Mas o quê, Parker?" Harry perguntou. "Olhem, perdão se nós pegamos o lugar de vocês, mas você vai ter que achar outro canto pra se agarrar com a Kirsten."

Kirsten os olhou com azedume. "Vamos, Parker!"

"Esperem... mais uma coisa," Hermione disse antes que eles pudessem sair.

"O quê?" Parker perguntou ríspido.

"A única coisa pior do que interromper um cara e uma garota namorando, é interromper o Monitor e a Monitora chefe namorando, vocês estão fora do Salão Comunal depois do toque de recolher. Dez pontos serão tirados da Lufa-lufa… de cada um."

"Isso não é justo! Vocês dois também estão fora." Kirsten choramingou.

"Nós somos monitores," Harry a lembrou. "Nós temos toda a liberdade que quisermos. Agora, se vocês dois não se importam, eu gostaria de continuar de onde eu parei com a minha namorada." Harry não esperou por uma resposta, imediatamente ele virou a cabeça de Hermione e começou a beijá-la novamente. Eles tentaram não rir enquanto sorriam em meio ao beijo, mas o riso logo se transformou em gemidos abafados quando eles se concentraram no beijo. Escutaram a porta se fechar, mas Harry continuou a beijá-la profundamente enquanto se virava devagar, a deitando nas almofadas.

"Mmmm… Harry… eles já… foram," ela disse entre os beijos, enquanto todo o peso dele a pressionava contra as almofadas.

"Mais um pouco," ele disse contra a boca dela. "Em caso deles voltarem, Mérlin, você tem um gosto bom."

Ela não o questionou, ele também tinha um gosto ótimo e a sensação era maravilhosa. Harry deixou os lábios dela, dando um tempo para que respirassem e começou a beijar o pescoço dela novamente. Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele começou a sugar a pele dela. "Ha-Harry, o que você está fazendo?" ela murmurou, rezando para que ele não parasse.

"Te deixando uma marca, claro." ele disse com uma voz divertida. "Se isso não vai calar as pessoas, eu não sei mais o que vai."

Ela sorriu enquanto deixava os dentes e a língua dele fazerem sua mágica. Harry era o melhor namorado de faz de conta de todos os tempos. Mas o sorriso dela começou a desaparecer quando começou a perceber... uma parte dela desejava que não fosse apenas faz de conta.

Já passava da meia noite e fazia algum tempo que ele havia soltado Hermione, agora ele estava em um sono profundo. Levou um bom tempo para que conseguisse dormir, porque pensamentos sobre Hermione ficavam passando em sua cabeça. Quando eles haviam desejado seus 'boa noite', a última coisa que ele queria era ir para a cama, queria ficar com ela, e aquilo havia o assustado. Não era para ele ter esses sentimentos por Hermione, sua melhor amiga, a garota que ele conhecia desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Ele fechou os olhos e pensou na pequena garota com cabelos cheios que ele uma vez conheceu... tentou pensar nela como amiga... somente como amiga.

Isso não funcionou. Ao invés do cabelo cheio, ele pensou em como parecia macio e suave por entre os dedos dele. Ao invés do corpo pequeno e magro, ele pensou em como o corpo dela se desenvolveu e como era maravilhoso quando estava pressionado contra o dele. Sua boca... antes ele pensava que servia apenas para sorrisos doces, mas agora ele sabia que a boca dela possuía vários outros talentos. Foi isso que fez com que Harry demorasse tanto a dormir, ele não sabia o que fazer.


	10. Capítulo X

CAPÍTULO X

**CAPÍTULO X**

Do lado de fora, nuvens negras e relâmpagos cruzavam o céu. Logo, lençóis d'água começaram a cair batendo contra as janelas e trovões ecoavam por todo lado. Harry não ligava para tempestades... e nem chegou a ouvi-la, já que nem se mexeu quando um forte trovão fez as janelas tremerem.

No entanto, Hermione, que estava do outro lado do corredor, prendeu a respiração com medo. Seu coração acelerou e sua respiração se tornou mais rápida, enquanto ela lentamente sentava na cama. O quarto dela se clareou quando outro relâmpago cruzou o céu e ela pulou uma segunda vez quando outro trovão foi ouvido. Uma vez, tempestades nunca a assustaram. Na verdade, ela até gostava de tempestades. Ano passado, eventos terríveis mudaram isso. Ela foi capturada por um dos seguidores de Voldemort bem na frente de Harry, mas ele não tinha como ajudá-la, pois o Comensal a estava usando como escudo. Ele não teve escolha, a não ser deixá-la ir, enquanto apontava a varinha para o rosto do Comensal, mas mantendo os olhos nela, eles estavam cheios de perdão e dor enquanto os dela estavam cheios de medo e implorando por ajuda.

O Comensal aparatou em uma floresta, a vendando e a puxando para o meio das árvores. O rosto dela foi arranhado e cortado pelos galhos que estavam pelo caminho, a mão dele em seu pulso segurava tão forte, que ela já não sentia os dedos. Os trovões e os relâmpagos já tinham começado e logo ela sentiu as gotas d'água caírem sobre sua cabeça, sua face e todo seu corpo, antes de começar a cair com força. Depois de puxá-la por um bom tempo, o Comensal finalmente a jogou para o lado, fazendo com que ela batesse em uma pedra. "Potter eventualmente vai tentar te achar... e ai, o Mestre vai ter sua vingança. Você é uma boa isca".

Ela lembrava como a voz dele era assustadora e como ela temeu pela vida de Harry mais do que a dela. Ela o ouviu fechando algo e então tudo ficou em silêncio. Ela tentou tirar a venda, mas suas mãos estavam presas à suas costas por mágica. Ela não tinha como fugir. Então ela continuou lá sentada, enquanto os trovões e relâmpagos aumentavam e ficavam cada vez mais violentos. Ela não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado quando Harry finalmente a encontrou. Uma hora... duas, dois dias? Ela não sabia. Ele a segurou e a balançou gentilmente, assegurando que estava tudo acabado e que ele estava lá por ela. Ele havia ganho a batalha de novo naquela noite, mas não a guerra.

Hermione jogou as cobertas para o lado e vagarosamente andou, pelo corredor escuro, do seu quarto até o de Harry. Ela abriu a porta e o viu dormindo, o que não era surpresa alguma. Ele conseguia dormir durante qualquer coisa. Ele estava deitado de barriga, com os lençóis pela cintura e respirava calmamente. Ela odiava ter que acordá-lo, mas ela sabia que jamais conseguiria dormir sozinha. "Harry," ela disse suavemente enquanto se aproximava da cama. "Harry."

Ele se mexeu e de repente levantou a cabeça do travesseiro. Ele piscou para Hermione, tentando focá-la melhor. Uma vez que ele pode enxergá-la direito, bastou ver o olhar assustado dela para saber por que ela estava ali. "Oh, Mione," ele disse suavemente enquanto rapidamente se sentava e estendia os braços para ela. "Vem aqui."

Hermione foi sem nenhuma hesitação e engatinhou na cama até ele, o abraçando forte enquanto ele a deitava na cama. Ela conteve as lágrimas enquanto se aconchegava mais no calor dele. A tempestade ainda caia, mas ela não escutava mais. Não quando ela estava com Harry.

"Você está bem, Mione?" ele perguntou a puxando contra si, enquanto passava os dedos pelo braço dela que repousava em seu peito.

Ela afirmou. "Agora eu estou." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu o odeio por colocar esse medo em você." A voz dele estava cheia de emoção, enquanto ele fechava os olhos, tentando não lembrar da noite em que ele a encontrou. Ele jurou pra si mesmo, quando a segurava enquanto ela chorava, que a próxima vez que ele se encontrasse com Voldemort... seria a última. Ir atrás dele era uma coisa, mas usar uma pessoa que ele se importava e amava como Hermione, era completamente diferente.

"É muito bobo, na verdade," ela disse se aproximando dele. "Ainda ter medo de tempestades como uma garotinha."

"Querida," ele disse e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Não é bobo. Nem um pouco. Você passou por uma experiência traumática. Ninguém espera que você supere isso da noite pro dia. Se você tiver medo de tempestades pro resto da sua vida, isso vai ser completamente compreensível."

"Eu não sei o que faria sem você, Harry," ela disse com a voz embargada de sono enquanto começava a sucumbir ao cansaço.

O coração dele pulou uma batida. "Eu... sou eu que não posso viver sem você, Mione," ele disse e virou a cabeça, encostando o rosto na cabeça dela. "Eu preciso tanto de você. Sempre precisei e sempre vou precisar."

Hermione não respondeu. Ela finalmente havia caído em um sono prazeroso.

"Eu acho que devo ir antes que todos acordem," Rony sussurrou para sua namorada, que estava deitada ao lado dele.

Julia levantou a cabeça e espiou pela cortina, olhando o relógio. "Ainda é cedo," ela disse.

"Eu sei," ele disse enquanto se sentava. "Mas é melhor se eu for agora, antes que suas colegas de quarto acordem. Eu não acho que seria legal se minha irmã me pegasse aqui.

Julia suprimiu uma risada. "É, se é que ela está AQUI."

Rony olhou para ela confuso. "O que você quer dizer? Claro que ela está aqui."

"Ou então aconchegada na cama de um certo Sonserino… ou talvez Draco está dormindo à duas camas da minha."

Rony fez uma careta. "Isso não é engraçado, Julia."

Ela riu. "Oh Ron, cresça. Sua irmã já o fez, já está na hora de você também o fazer."

"Ela é minha irmã caçula, Juli. Não ligo pra quantos anos ela tem ou se ela cresceu, ela ainda é minha irmã."

"Eu sei... e eu acho fofo como você é tão super protetor com ela," ela disse e o beijou no rosto.

"Veja se ela está ai."

Julia suspirou e colocou a cabeça para fora da cortina e viu suas duas amigas dormindo, mas a cama de Gina estava com as cortinas fechadas. "As cortinas dela estão fechadas assim como as minhas," ela disse. "Então significa que ou ela não está, ou Draco está aí."

Rony respirou profundamente. "Eu não vou pensar sobre isso. Eu não vou pensar sobre isso." Ele então começou a procurar por suas roupas. Ele achou seu jeans ao pé da cama e sua boxer estava debaixo das cobertas, em algum canto. "Me ajuda a procurar minhas roupas, sim?"

"Oh, aqui está seu sweater," ela disse pegando a peça. "Posso usá-lo?"

"Não," ele disse enquanto o pegava. "Outra coisa que você vai ficar e eu já não sei onde estão meus sweaters."

Ela riu. "Você é tão fofo pela manhã," ela disse enquanto ficava de joelhos atrás dele, enlaçando a cintura dele com os braços enquanto ele tentava se vestir. "Seu cabelo é o melhor, apontando em todas as direções... quase tão revolto quanto o do Harry."

Ele sorriu enquanto vestia o sweater. "É... a única diferença é que eu consigo domar o meu."

Julia o ajudou a ajeitar o sweater. "Nós vamos para Hogsmead hoje?"

"Uh huh. Eu vou tomar um banho e me vestir, e talvez ir acordar a Hermione e o Harry." Quando ele já estava com sua boxer, ele finalmente saiu da cama para vestir o jeans. Se inclinou e deu a ela um beijo. "Te vejo daqui a pouco."

Ela se inclinou e o beijou de novo. "Ok."

"Amo você," ele disse e deu a ela um último beijo.

Julia sorriu contra os lábios dele. Ela amava escutá-lo dizer isso. "Amo você também," ela respondeu.

Rony sorriu para ela antes de sair devagar pela porta, fazendo uma careta ao olhar para a cama de Gina no caminho. Ele rapidamente foi para seu dormitório e deitou em sua cama. Era muito cedo para se preparar, então ele decidiu tirar um breve cochilo antes de tomar banho. Porém, o ronco de Neville o deixou acordado, então ele desistiu, pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Ele estava chocado e feliz em ver que Julia estava a caminho do banheiro dos Monitores, assim como ele, então ele tirou vantagem desse cenário, já que eles eram os únicos acordados tão cedo. O banho demorou mais do que o normal, óbvio, então quando voltou para o dormitório, seus colegas já estavam se arrumando para passar o dia em Hogsmead.

Uma vez vestido, ele decidiu ir até o Salão Comunal de Harry e Hermione ver se os dois já tinham acordado. O quarto deles não era tão distante da Torre da Grifinória, eram apenas alguns degraus abaixo e um corredor para a esquerda. Ele disse a senha, que Harry e Hermione haviam dado a ele, para que ele pudesse entrar sempre que quisesse.

O Salão Comunal estava quieto. A única coisa que fazia algum barulho era o crepitar do fogo ainda aceso na lareira. Ele colocou sua capa no encosto de uma das cadeiras e subiu as escadas, decidindo acordar Harry primeiro caso ele ainda estivesse dormindo. "Harry, você está..." Suas palavras morreram quando viu seus dois melhores amigos abraçados, juntos, na cama. Hermione estava de lado, suas costas contra o peito de Harry e o braço dele estava protetoramente abraçando a cintura dela, como se a estivesse protegendo de todo o mal existente no mundo. Ele piscou enquanto se aproximava da cama. Ele viu que os dedos de Harry estavam enlaçados com os de Hermione e seu rosto estava mergulhado nos cabelos dela. "Poxa vida!"

Harry se mexeu e vagarosamente começou a acordar. Ele se espreguiçou enquanto seus olhos começaram a abrir e então piscou assim que viu Rony dentro do quarto. "Rony?" ele perguntou, sua voz ainda rouca, pelo sono.

"Harry, o que a Hermi..."

"Shh!" Harry disse com um dedo na frente dos lábios. "Não a acorde, ela teve uma péssima noite ontem."

"O quê?" ele sussurrou. "O que aconteceu? Por que ela está em sua cama?"

"Rony, você não pode estar surpreso, você não ouviu a tempestade ontem à noite?"

"Tempestade?" ele perguntou, entendo tudo agora. "Teve uma tempestade ontem? Não, eu não ouvi."

"Bem, infelizmente, Mione ouviu, então ela veio me acordar, ela estava aterrorizada."

O olhar de Rony se suavizou e ele olhou para ela. "Coitada, aquela noite deve ter sido horrível para ela."

"Prefiro não falar sobre isso," Harry murmurou. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Oh, só vim pra saber se vocês vão pra Hogsmead hoje, o café da manhã vai ser servido em uma hora."

"Eu esqueci que era final de semana de Hogsmead," ele disse. "Claro, nós já estamos indo. Deixa eu acordar a Mione e nós encontramos você no café da manhã."

Uma vez que Rony tinha saído, ele olhou para Hermione e quase não quis acordá-la. Mas ele sabia que ela odiaria perder um fim de semana em Hogsmead. "Mione," ele disse suavemente enquanto passava a mão pelo braço dela. "Acorda."

"Mmm," ela disse sonolenta enquanto deitava de costas e depois se virava para ele, colocando um braço ao redor de sua cintura e afundava o rosto em seu peito.

Ele sorriu suavemente e não podia evitar, porém perceber o quanto ele gostava de acordar perto dela. A essência dela foi a primeira coisa que ele notou quando acordou... depois o calor de seu corpo e o quão bom era tê-la próximo de si. Agora ele se encontrava querendo acordá-la com beijos... gentil e vagarosamente. Mas ele não podia. Era apenas faz de conta. E eles estavam sozinhos. "Vamos, Mione… levante e brilhe."

Ela bocejou e se espreguiçou, encostando o corpo no dele. Ela não viu Harry olhar para o teto, tentando reprimir um gemido. "Harry?" ela perguntou sonolenta. "Que horas são?"

"Hora de levantar," ele disse e a beijou na testa. "Hoje é dia de Hogsmead."

Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância e bocejou de novo. "Ok, apenas... me dê um minuto."

"Como está se sentindo?" ele perguntou enquanto apoiava a cabeça na mão para olhá-la.

"Estou bem," ela o assegurou. "Obrigada pela noite passada."

"Não foi problema nenhum. O que eu puder eu faço pra ajudar você."

Ela sorriu. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Como um bebê," ele disse, sorrindo com malícia. "Você é melhor do que um ursinho."

Ela riu. "Você também é bastante agarrável, Potter." Ela então se levantou e o beijo no canto da boca. "Estou acordada agora. Vou me preparar."

"Ok, te encontro lá embaixo em uma hora?"

"Combinado... te vejo mais tarde."

"Até," ele disse suavemente enquanto assistia ela saindo. Tão logo ela fechou a porta, ele se jogou na cama e deu um suspiro profundo. Ele definitivamente estava com problemas. "Acho que vou precisar de um banho FRIO essa manhã."

É... ele estava com problemas.


	11. Capítulo XI

CAPÍTULO XI

**CAPÍTULO XI**

"Ooooh, hey, vem ver isso aqui!" Draco disse excitado enquanto pegava um doce de umas das prateleiras da Gemilalidades Weasley. Ele virou para Gina e estendeu um a ela. "Pegue um!"

Gina se afastou por precaução. "O que é isso? Eu tive que crescer convivendo com metade das coisas que estão aqui."

"Bom, se você comer isso daqui supostamente você vai beijar a primeira pessoa que ver."

Gina riu do namorado que mexia as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo olhando pra ela. "Não, obrigada. Eu posso te beijar sem precisar disso."

Rony pegou o doce da mão de Draco e o observou. "Como eu poderia esquecer Beijos Doces," Rony disse com um suspiro. "Eu, infelizmente, fui cobaia deles."

Draco riu. "O que aconteceu?"

Gina riu da memória. "Ele beijou um dos nossos porcos."

Draco riu. "Ah, cara... Rony, essa é clássica."

"É, bem, apenas espere até eles testarem algum produto em VOCÊ!" Rony o alertou. "Você é parte da família agora, então fique preparado."

Draco sorriu. "Ok, obrigado pelo aviso.

"Hey pessoal, vocês estão prontos para irem ao Três Vassouras?" Harry perguntou enquanto andava até eles. "Já me abasteci aqui. Não preciso comprar mais nada."

"Eu estou pronto." Draco disse e olhou ao redor. "Onde estão Fred e Jorge? Ele vão vir?"

"Hey, estamos aqui," Fred disse e colocou a cabeça para for a da porta da sala onde eles estavam.

Jorge fez o mesmo. "Não podemos ir, estamos muito ocupados."

"Vamos caras, juntem-se a nós," Rony disse. "O resto do pessoal pode agüentar por meia hora."

"É, vamos," Draco disse. "Por minha conta."

Fred e Jorge se olharam. "Um Malfoy? Comprando NOSSAS bebidas. Nós temos que tirar vantagem disso, Jorge."

Jorge concordou. "Definitivamente."

Draco riu enquanto puxava a namorada para seu lado. "Vamos, então."

A enorme mesa no Três Vassouras consistia dos Gêmeos, Gina e Draco, Rony e Julia e Harry e Hermione. Eles bebiam cervejas amanteigadas enquanto riam e zoavam das novas invenções dos gêmeos. As garotas conversaram sobre o Baile de Inverno e sobre o que iam usar, enquanto os garotos discutiam Quadribol e decidiam fazer uma aposta no jogo Grifinória/Sonserina que ia acontecer na outra semana.

"Você já era, Potter," Draco disse.

"Sonha, Malfoy. Você nunca conseguiu me bater, muito obrigado."

"É melhor você vencer, Harry." Gina disse a ele. "Ele não vai me deixar escutar o fim disso."

"Nós temos uma pequena aposta." Draco disse enquanto Gina corava. "Se eu ganhar..."

"Não, não, não, não," Rony disse o cortando. "Gina está corando... portanto, eu não quero saber do que se trata."

"Falando em apostas," Harry disse com um sorriso malicioso. "Como a Juli está te tratando?"

"Como um escravo," Rony murmurou enquanto fazia uma careta para a namorada.

"Você não estava reclamando ontem a noite," ela disse arrogante, enquanto as orelhas de Ron ganhavam um leve tom de rosa.

A mesa estava preenchida por risadas até aí, mas foram cortadas abruptamente quando alguém fez sua presença notável. "Bem, bem, bem... o que nós temos aqui."

Draco levantou o olhar e seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu seu pai atrás de Harry. Ele imediatamente sentiu a mão de Gina agarrar a dele por baixo da mesa, dando um ligeiro aperto para assegurá-lo de que ele não estava sozinho. Draco estava prestes a dizer a ele para sair, mas alguém já tinha tomado sua frente.

"Por que você não nos deixa em paz, Sr. Malfoy?" Harry disse calmamente. "Você não é bem vindo aqui."

Lucius o ignorou e encarou o filho. "Devo dizer, Draco, que eu pensei que nunca fosse ver o dia em que você se associaria com pessoas tão baixas como os Weasleys. Por que você não aproveita e pinta logo o cabelo de vermelho?"

Draco calmamente se levantou e andou até ele, ficando olho no olho com o pai. "Você nunca mais diga nada contra a minha família novamente."

"Família?" ele perguntou com uma risada de deboche. "Você só pode estar brincando. Sua família... os Weasleys?"

"Ele não está."

Draco e Lucius se viraram para o dono da voz. Draco piscou quando viu Rony encarando seu pai. Ele se levantou e ficou ao seu lado, olhando Lucius de cima a baixo. "Você não nos assusta, Lucius. Nunca assustou. Você mexe com Draco, você mexe com todos nós."

Os pés das cadeiras arranharam o chão quando Fred e Jorge também levantaram e andaram até eles. Harry e o resto se levantou logo depois, encurralando Lucius. O resto do bar estava quieto enquanto observavam a cena que se desenrolava. "Vá... agora," Draco disse a ele.

"Isso não é jeito de se falar com seu pai." Ele murmurou com raiva.

"Eu não tenho pai!" Draco gritou de volta. "Saia daqui! Me deixe em paz e se você ousar encostar um dedo na Gina ou em qualquer outro dos Weasleys, eu te mato."

Lucius encarou o filho, seus olhos raivosos penetrando o dele, mas Draco nem piscava. "Você é um idiota, garoto. Você escolheu seu lado e foi o errado. Agora vai pagar por esse erro terrível." Ele então girou, a capa voando ao seu redor enquanto saia da loja.

Draco finalmente soltou o ar que nem sabia que tinha prendido e imediatamente se virou para Gina, que o envolveu em um abraço. "Gina," ele sussurrou. "Eu... eu sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem," ela o acalmou. "Está acabado agora. Ele não pode te machucar."

"Sim, ele pode... de tantas formas e isso me assusta."

"Ele não vai te machucar," Rony disse.

Draco se afastou de Gina e virou-se para Rony. "Não estou preocupado se ele vai me machucar. Me preocupo com quem ele vai machucar para me atingir.

"Não vamos deixar isso acontecer," Harry disse a ele. "Você está do nosso lado agora, Draco. E você sabe por experiência própria que nós sempre ganhamos."

"O bem é mais forte que o mal, Draco." Gina disse a ele. "Lembre-se disso."

"Com tanto que eu esteja com você, eu vou sempre lembrar," ele disse e a puxou para um abraço, a beijando suavemente nos lábios.

O fim de semana havia acabado e as aulas começaram novamente. Harry e Hermione estavam mais próximos do que nunca e cada estudante de Hogwarts estava convencido que eles não apenas estavam namorando... mas também eram almas gêmeas. Eles eram ótimos. Quando estavam em público eles agiam como o casal perfeito. Os abraços, as mãos dadas, os beijos. Quando Parker ou Kirsten estavam por perto eles logo entravam em uma sessão de amassos, se o horário permitisse. No entanto, quando estavam sozinhos ou com Rony, eles agiam como amigos, apenas.

Rony estava mais e mais convencido de que eventualmente eles iriam se dar conta de que o faz de conta não tinha nada a ver. Ele não disse nada a eles, é claro. Ele manteve essa informação para si. Porém ele notou... a forma como Harry a olhava quando pensava que ninguém estava vendo. Ele notou que os beijos que os dois trocavam eram muito apaixonados para serem falsos. Ele estava tão acostumado a vê-los juntos, que não conseguia imaginá-los apenas como amigos novamente.

Já era quarta e a gang tinha um grande teste de Poções no próximo dia. Rony, Harry, Hermione e Draco tinham estudado na biblioteca depois do jantar até as dez, e então se separaram e rumaram para seus dormitórios. Harry ainda precisava de ajuda em certos assuntos e Hermione, claro, se ofereceu para ajudar. Isso os levou ao quarto de Harry, deitados de barriga para baixo na cama, com os livros abertos as suas frentes

"Eu vou zerar nesse teste," Harry gemeu enquanto tentava se lembrar dos ingredientes para a poção do Mortos Vivo.

Hermione suspirou. "Não, você não vai." Ela o assegurou. "Você vai se sair bem, você sabe de tudo. Você está pensando demais."

"Mas é isso... meu cérebro não consegue mais pensar."

Hermione fechou o livro dela e o jogou no chão. "Então isso é um sinal de que você tem que parar."

"Não posso parar, preciso estudar mais," Harry disse balançando a cabeça. Hermione não o escutou. Ela fechou o livro dele e o segurou fora de seu alcance. "Hey, me dá isso!"

Ela deu um sorriso travesso e colocava o livro mais longe dele. "Se eu não soubesse bem, acharia que você estaria agindo mais e mais como... eu."

Harry fez uma careta. "Ha, ha, muito engraçada." Ele disse e estendeu a mão. "O livro, por favor?"

Hermione sentou e segurou o livro atrás dela. "Não, é hora de parar."

"É assim," ele disse e avançou atrás do livro, derrubando uma Hermione sorridente de costas na cama, enquanto ela tentava manter o livro o mais distante possível. "Ok, momentos de desesperos pedem saídas desesperadas."

Hermione se contorceu e caiu numa gargalhada quando ele começou a cutucar sua cintura. "Harry... pára," ela riu enquanto derrubava o livro no chão e tentava sair debaixo dele.

O livro esquecido, Harry ria enquanto continuava a fazer cócegas nela. "Não até você dizer 'Harry é o melhor bruxo de todos os tempos."

"Bem que você queria!" ela disse e gritou quando ele colocou a mão um pouco acima de seu joelho e apertou. Hermione morria de cócegas. "Ah... ah… ok… Harry… é o…"

"Melhoooor," ele a encorajou enquanto continuava a atormentá-la.

"... Melhor... Bruxo… de todos… os tempos… ok… pára, eu disse, eu já disse!"

Harry riu, enquanto finalmente a soltava. "Isso vai ensinar você a não mexer mais comigo, Granger."

Sem fôlego, Hermione sorriu pra ele. "Vou tentar me lembrar disso," ela disse e então casualmente, tirou algumas mexas que caiam no rosto dele. "Isso foi divertido."

Ele sorriu e tentou ignorar o pulo que seu coração deu ao olhar para ela. "Eu precisava de um intervalo, isso era certo... então eu acho que deveria te agradecer."

"Hey, pra que servem os amigos," ela disse e não pode evitar, mas notar o quão certo parecia quando eles estavam juntos dessa forma.

"É," ele disse suavemente. "Amigos." Ele então se ajeitou, deitando parcialmente de lado, seu estômago e sua pélvis ainda colados nela. "Você sabe... se nós realmente estivéssemos namorando... eu te beijaria agora."

Hermione sorriu com a leve provocação que havia na voz dele, mas seu coração acelerou. "Beijaria?"

"Oh, definitivamente... digo, é o momento perfeito, você não acha?"

Ela concordou. "Uh huh."

"Hmmm... bem, infelizmente," ele disse dando de ombros. "Nós não estamos."

"É... que pena, huh?"

"Uma vergonha," ele disse com um sorriso sexy.

Vê-lo sorrir, quase fez com que Hermione esquecesse de tudo. Ela estava bem perto de puxá-lo e beijá-lo. Ela soltou um suspiro afetado enquanto se sentava. "Melhor eu ir."

"O quê?" ele perguntou preocupado, colocando uma mão do outro lado dela a impedindo de sair. "Por quê?"

"Está tarde," ela disse enquanto tentava sentar novamente e dessa vez, saiu da cama, mas Harry agarrou seu pulso antes que pudesse sair.

Ele esperou até que ela o olhou. "Me diz a verdadeira razão."

Ela deu a ele um olhar implorante. "Harry..."

"Eu não fiz nada de errado, fiz?" ele perguntou com preocupação nos olhos enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama. "Eu não fiz você se sentir desconfortável, fiz?"

"Não, claro que não." Ela disse enquanto tocava o rosto dele.

"Então por que você está saindo?" ele perguntou, pegando a mão dela. "Fique aqui essa noite."

Ela respirou fundo enquanto tentava segurar uma onda de emoções novas e desconhecidas. "Não posso... seria muito real."

"Isso é tão ruim assim?" ele perguntou enquanto sentia o pulso acelerar. O que ele estava fazendo exatamente? Ele estava avançando a linha? Ele realmente queria desistir desse jogo e tornar tudo oficial? Ele não sabia o que queria exatamente, mas sabia que não queria ficar sem Hermione naquela noite.

"Não," ela finalmente disse enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Não seria nada ruim." Ela disse e se inclinou, beijando Harry suavemente na boca, demorando um pouco antes de se afastar. "É por isso que eu preciso ir."

Harry ficou lá, sentado. Muito chocado para falar enquanto assistia ela se afastar de vagar, se virar e sair do quarto. O que exatamente havia acontecido?


	12. Capítulo XII

CAPÍTULO XII

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Harry acordou no meio da noite com um trovão tão alto, que praticamente sacudiu as janelas do seu quarto. Ele sentou em sua cama e viu um relâmpago cortar o céu. Imediatamente pensou em Hermione e se perguntou se ela iria ou não vir ao seu quarto, como fez no final de semana passado. Mas ele sabia que ela não viria, mesmo que estivesse morrendo para fazê-lo, ele sabia que ela não iria até lá depois do que aconteceu.

Então ele iria até ela.

Ele jogou as cobertas para o lado e saiu da cama. Demorou apenas para pegar a calça do seu pijama em vermelho e dourado e colocar sobre sua boxer. Pés descalços e sem camisa, Harry saiu do quarto e pulou quando outro forte trovão foi ouvido, ecoando pelo céu. Ele andou até a porta do quarto de Hermione e vagarosamente a abriu, colocando a cabeça para dentro esperando vê-la assustada. Ele piscou quando tudo o que encontrou foi a cama vazia.

Ele suspirou, fechou a porta e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Ela estava sentada no sofá, seus joelhos dobrados próximos ao corpo com uma coberta sobre eles, encarando o fogo. "Por que você não me acordou?" Harry perguntou ternamente, quebrando o silêncio.

Hermione não se virou para ele, quase como se soubesse que ele estava ali o tempo todo. "Eu não queria te acordar."

Harry ficou lá por um momento, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos e se balançando sobre os pés. Tudo o que podia ser ouvido era o crepitar do fogo, o ronronar de Bichento de onde ele estava deitado, em uma das cadeiras e a chuva que batia contra as janelas. Harry finalmente andou até o sofá, parando atrás dela. "Você está bem?"

"Eu tive um pesadelo," ela disse suavemente, baixando a cabeça. "Eu estava de volta na caverna... naquela noite. Revivendo tudo de novo e então a tempestade me acordou." Harry sentou no encosto do sofá, deixando uma perna em cada lado dela. Ele colocou a mão sobre seus ombros enquanto deslizava entre ela e o sofá, colocando os braços ao redor dela em conforto. Hermione não resistiu, ela imediatamente se encostou no peito dele enquanto o calor dele a aquecia. Harry pousou o queixo no ombro dela. "Você devia ter vindo até mim, Mione. Você não tem que ficar sozinha."

Ela fungou enquanto se encostava mais nele. "Eu não queria…"

"Me acordar, é, você me disse," ele disse enquanto levantava a cabeça e olhava para ela. "Essa é a verdadeira razão?"

Hermione olhou nos olhos dele e a tempestade lá fora foi esquecida. Ele sempre tinha um efeito tão forte sobre ela. Ela sempre se sentia protegida ao lado dele, não importava as circunstâncias. "Harry," ela apelou suavemente. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu lá."

"Eu sei," ele disse ternamente enquanto colava os lábios no ombro dela, que estava exposto pela larga camisa que uma vez pertenceu a Harry. "O que quer que tenha sido, me assustou um pouco."

"Assustou?" ela sussurrou e sentiu ele confirmar com a cabeça. "A mim também." Ela inclinou a cabeça até que sua têmpora estava contra a dele. "E agora?"

Ele não disse nada. Tudo o que ele fez foi se deitar de lado e levá-la consigo. Seus braços ainda seguramente ao redor dela. A coberta agora estava sobre as pernas deles e os corpos pressionados um contra o outro sem deixar espaço algum entre eles. "Agora... nós vamos dormir," ele disse e encostou os lábios de leve no rosto dela.

Os olhos de Hermione se fecharam. "Hmmm... e pela manhã?"

"Nos preocuparemos com isso quando o sol nascer." Ele colocou uma mão sobre a dela, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Boa noite, Mione."

Ela apertou a mão dele enquanto o sono a alcançava. "Noite, Harry."


	13. Capítulo XIII

CAPÍTULO XIII

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Hermione bocejou cansada, enquanto começava a acordar. Ela sentiu o calor de Harry perto de si e se aconchegou a ele, passando um braço pela cintura enquanto escondia o rosto no peito dele. Ela havia virado de frente pra ele no meio da noite. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas com as dele... os braços dele ao redor dela enquanto o dedos estavam mergulhados em seus cabelos. Ele tinha um cheiro tão gostoso. A essência masculina dele era intoxicante e ela respirou profundamente, suspirando com o cheiro enquanto finalmente abria os olhos. Ela sorriu docemente enquanto levantava a cabeça e a apoiava com mão para poder vê-lo dormir.

Ela amava vê-lo dormir. O peito dele se movia num ritmo calmo e a boca ficava entreaberta enquanto ele respirava. Ela tirou umas mechas de cabelo que caiam sobre a testa dele. Ele gemeu e se mexeu, a apertando mais entre seus braços. Logo os olhos dele se abriram e os verdes encontraram os castanhos. Os olhos de Harry brilharam quando ele sorriu pra ela, e essa visão fez o coração de Hermione pular uma batida.

"Bom dia," ele sussurrou enquanto passava a mão pela lateral do corpo dela.

"Bom dia," ela respondeu.

"Já é hora de levantar?"

"Ainda não."

"Ótimo," ele disse, então se ajeitou, imitando a posição dela. "Dormiu bem?"

"Sim. Você é melhor do que uma poção do sono."

Ele riu suavemente. "O mesmo com você." O sorriso dele desapareceu aos poucos enquanto ele a observava, levou uma mão aos cabelos dela, colocando uma mexa atrás da orelha. "Eu gosto de acordar ao seu lado."

"O mesmo com você." Ela disse brincando, repetindo as palavras dele.

"Mione..."

"Nós não planejamos isso," ela disse num tom de voz mais baixo.

O olhar dele suavizou. "Claro que não, Mione. Coisas desse tipo nunca são planejadas."

"Bom... e quanto a Verônica?"

Ele piscou. "Verônica? O que tem ela?"

Ela suspirou. "Qual é, Harry… você gosta dela. Eu tenho que saber, quero dizer... você sempre gostou dela."

"Gostei," ele disse a ela. "Passado. Quanto mais tempo eu passava com você, menos eu pensava nela."

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta. "E agora?"

"Agora?" ele perguntou enquanto repousava a mão no pescoço dela, seu polegar acariciando o rosto dela. "Agora eu nem lembro que ela existe."

"Harry, eu... eu não sei quando tudo mudou... não sei quando mudou do faz de conta..."

"Para o real?" ele terminou por ela. "Acho que apenas mudou."

O olhar dele pousou nos lábios dela e ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela em um beijo calmo e gentil que quase os fez derreter. Hermione suspirou enquanto acariciava o rosto dele com dedos trêmulos. Ele se afastou, mas apenas por meio segundo e então voltou para mais. Ele sentiu os lábios dela se abrindo sob os dele, o que era o convite para que continuasse com o beijo. Ele já havia a beijado tantas vezes agora, que ele sabia o que ela gostava e quando o fazer. A língua dele deslizou por entre os lábios dela e ele gemeu com o gosto doce da boca de Hermione.

Ela se colou mais nele enquanto retribuía o beijo, suas línguas se colidiam com uma paixão lenta e sensual, perfeita para manhãs preguiçosas como aquela. Ela sentiu a mão dele passar pela lateral do seu seio, descer até sua barriga, passando pelos quadris e chegando em sua perna, a qual ele puxou por cima do seu próprio quadril. Isso o fez ficarem mais próximos ainda e ambos gemeram em aprovação enquanto não quebravam o beijo de forma alguma. Os dedos dela estavam perdidos no cabelo dele, enquanto ele a rolava, deixando-a de costas e a pressionando contra o sofá com o seu peso.

Harry ainda não conseguia entender como eles podiam se encaixar tão perfeitamente. Era o encaixe perfeito... como se ela fosse feita especialmente para ele. E somente ele. Esse pensamento o fez aumentar a intensidade do beijo, o acelerando enquanto se sentia quase desesperado. Hermione o seguiu, também apressando o ritmo e se igualando com ele, enquanto se perdiam, um no outro.

Na verdade, estavam tão perdidos, que não ouviram o retrato girar. Os olhos deles estavam fechados, lábios unidos e todo o resto era insignificante. Eles nem perceberam que Rony estava atrás do sofá... olhando para eles com uma expressão completamente chocada no rosto.

Rony permaneceu lá... ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia que estava vendo seus dois melhores amigos em uma sessão de amasso bastante apaixonada... sozinhos... mas sua mente não conseguia acreditar. O que diabos? Quando isso aconteceu? Já era esperado, mas por que os dois não contaram para ele. Ele ainda não sabia o que fazer. _Devo ficar? Devo dizer alguma coisa? Ou apenas sair?_

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram quando Hermione deixou escapar um gemido desesperado enquanto Harry tinha o rosto escondido no pescoço dela. Bom, isso respondia as perguntas dele. Ele devia apenas... sair. Rapidamente ele deu meia volta e saiu do Salão Comunal sem ser detectado. Ele teria que os confrontar mais tarde.

"Harry," ela murmurou entre os beijos, enquanto segurava o rosto dele com as mãos e o afastava gentilmente. "Seria melhor que nós descêssemos agora."

Ele suspirou. "Já está na hora, né?" ele perguntou.

"Creio que sim," ela disse com um leve sorriso.

Harry se inclinou e a deu um ultimo beijo. "Ok então, te encontro aqui em baixo."

"Ok."

"Hey," ele disse suavemente antes que ela pudesse se mexer. "É isso o que você quer? Digo... nós vamos mesmo tentar?"

"Isso é exatamente o que eu quero, Harry," ela disse a ele enquanto tocava seu rosto.

Ele suspirou em alívio. "Ótimo, porque eu não quero mais só fazer de conta."

"E nem eu," ela disse e o puxou pelo pescoço para outro beijo, que dessa vez durou um pouco mais, enquanto os lábios se provocavam e acariciavam.

Levou um pouco mais do que o esperado para que eles saíssem do sofá, mas logo depois se encontraram no Salão Comunal para poderem descer juntos. Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo e sorriu enquanto o fazia, sabendo que agora era real. Ele pegou a mão dela e a beijou, antes de finalmente saírem pelo retrato. No Grande Salão, eles encontraram Rony sentado sozinho, foram até ele e sentaram em sua frente. "Hey, Rony. Onde está a Julia?"

"Estudando," ele disse e continuou comendo.

Hermione estudou Rony e logo depois soube que havia algo de errado. "O que aconteceu, Rony?"

"Nada," ele disse sem convencer aos dois.

"Rony," Hermione disse. "Você realmente não espera que nós..."

O garfo que Rony segurava caiu em seu prato e ele olhou para os dois amigos. "Então, há quanto tempo?"

Os dois piscaram, confusos. "Quanto tempo o quê?"

"Há quanto tempo não é mais só faz de conta?" ele perguntou aborrecido. "Alguns dias? Semanas? Alguma vez foi mesmo faz de conta? Já não…"

"Espera um minuto," Harry disse rapidamente, interrompendo o discurso do amigo. "Sobre o que você está falando?"

"Eu vi vocês dois… essa manhã," ele disse enquanto via os dois amigos corarem. "No sofá?"

"Você… você viu a gente?" Hermione perguntou. "Mas nós não escutamos ninguém entrando."

Ele soltou uma risada. "Bom, isso não me surpreende, vocês dois poderiam estar no meio do Grande de Salão e não prestariam atenção a nada pelo jeito que estavam".

Harry corou. "Ron..."

"Como vocês puderam esconder isso de mim? Eu sou amigos de vocês, vocês acham que eu ficaria com raiva?"

"Ficaria?" Hermione perguntou.

"Ficaria o quê?"

"Com raiva, se nós estivéssemos juntos."

Ele suspirou. "Claro que não, por que ficaria? Acho que seria ótimo. Estou chateado porque vocês não me contaram."

"Rony, nós não te contamos porque você não nos deu uma chance," Harry explicou. "Aconteceu ontem à noite."

Rony parou e os observou, tentando ver se eles mentiam. "Noite passada?"

"Sim, Rony," Hermione disse. "Noite passada. Nós íamos te contar hoje."

"Oh," ele disse esquisito. "Er... desculpa, eu meio que… presumi que…"

"Está tudo bem, Rony." Harry o assegurou. "Estamos aliviados por você não ter nada contra isso."

"Eu não tenho nada contra. Com tanto que os dois estejam felizes".

"Nós estamos," Harry disse e trocou um olhar com Hermione e sorriu, antes de se inclinar e beijá-la gentilmente.

"Aww, qual é pessoal," Rony fez uma careta. "Vocês não vão ser um desses casais que ficam se beijando em público o tempo todo, vão?"

Harry se afastou e olhou para o amigo com um sorriso malicioso. "Como? Você diz como você e a Julia?

As orelhas de Rony ficaram rosas. "Nós não somos assim."

No mesmo momento Julia chegava à mesa. "Hey amor," ela disse e o cumprimentou com um longo beijo.

Harry e Hermione disfarçaram o riso. "Eu encerro meu caso," ele murmurou antes de continuar a comer.

Rony fez uma careta pra ele. "Vamos logo antes que a gente se atrase pra aula do Hagrid."

Hermione e Harry deram as mãos e Rony se despediu de Julia com um beijo. Eles brincaram com os Stinkywinks de novo e o aroma deles se intensificava a medida que passavam mais tempo com eles. A essência desconhecida de Harry ficava cada vez mais forte, mas ele ainda estava confuso sem saber do que era. "Eu não entendo," Harry disse enquanto guardava seu Stinkywink na gaiola. "É um cheiro maravilhoso e familiar... mas eu ainda não sei dizer do que é."

"Não se preocupe, Harry, você vai lembrar quando menos esperar," Hermione disse enquanto enlaçava seu braço ao dele enquanto voltavam ao castelo.

Harry parou de repente. "Espera ai..."

"O que foi?" ela perguntou confusa.

"Eu ainda... eu ainda posso sentir..." ele disse e se virou para ela. "Como posso ainda sentir se não estou perto deles?"

"Talvez a essência esteja por perto?" ela sugeriu. Harry olhou para ela e do nada a puxou em seus braços e passou o nariz pelo pescoço dela. "Harry," ela riu. "O que você..."

"É você," ele disse enquanto levantava a cabeça para olhá-la.

"O quê?" ela perguntou rindo.

Ele sorriu e a puxou novamente, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dela.

Ela riu. "Sério? Todo esse tempo?"

"É," ele riu e beijou o pescoço dela antes de se afastar. "Estava cego de mais pra enxergar... er... cheirar... você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."

Ela riu enquanto se aproximava para beijá-lo. "Você é lindo, sabia?"

Ele sorriu para ela. "Lindo, huh? O que mais?"

"Muito lindo," ela disse enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço dele. "Fofo."

Ele fez um som de desgosto. "Fofo? Não, eu sou muito macho e másculo para ser fofo... eu sou mais do tipo... charmoso e sexy."

Ela riu. "Aham, ok Harry," ela provocou enquanto continuou a fazer seu caminho até o castelo.

"Hey," Harry fez manha enquanto a seguia. "Eu senti uma ponta de sarcasmo ai."

"Eu? Nããããão!"

"Espertinha!"

"O que você disse querido?"

"Gostosinha," ele disse com um sorriso maroto. "Disse que você é gostosinha."

Ela olhou para ele tentando não rir. "Uh huh... claro que você disse."

Ele riu e segurou a mão dela enquanto entravam no castelo. "Ok, talvez eu tenha dito outra coisa... mas você é."

"Poxa... que romântico," ela brincou. "Você realmente sabe como fazer uma dama se derreter."

Ele sorriu e se aproximou para beijá-la. "Eu faço o meu melhor."


	14. Capítulo XIV

CAPÍTULO XIV

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Os dias voaram e Harry e Hermione ficaram mais próximos como casal. Os únicos momentos em que eles se separavam eram nas aulas que eles não compartilhavam ou nos treinos de Quadribol, que algumas vezes, Hermione assistia. Parker finalmente se tocou, mas seu ego ainda estava ferido, então ele começou a dizer mentiras sobre Hermione. Porém, todos o ignoravam e apoiavam Hermione. A única pessoa que andava com Parker era Kirsten, que ainda estava com raiva e ciúmes de Hermione.

Hermione amava isso. Ela nunca esteve mais feliz, e ela sabia que isso se devia a um certo garoto chamado Harry Potter. Ele era tudo o que ela sempre quis em um namorado. Ele era doce e gentil com ela. Ele a tratava com respeito e nunca agia como se ela fosse propriedade dele ou algo do tipo. Ele a fazia rir, fazia com que ela se sentisse desejada e querida. Ele a fazia se sentir bonita.

O final de semana chegou e a partida Grifinória/Sonserina finalmente aconteceu. O jogo foi longo, porque Draco e Harry entraram em uma grande briga pelo Pomo de Ouro. Porém os Artilheiros Grifinórios eram melhores e marcaram diversos gols, eles estavam na frente. Draco definitivamente havia melhorado com o tempo, Harry podia afirmar após duas horas de jogo. Ele chegou bem perto, mas no final, Harry havia levado a melhor e conseguiu pegar o Pomo.

O dia do Baile de Inverno havia finalmente chegado e Dumbledore permitiu outra visita a Hogsmead, para compras de última hora. Harry, Rony e Draco estavam sentados em uma mesa no Três Vassouras, enquanto as garotas estavam... fazendo coisas de garotas. Então os caras decidiram tomas umas cervejas amanteigadas e terem uma conversa de homem.

"Tenho que confessar, Potter," Draco disse com um sorriso malicioso. "Foi a primeira vez que eu não liguei em perder pra você."

"Sério, por quê?" Ele perguntou, mesmo já tendo uma idéia, pelo olhar de Draco.

"Digamos que eu não me importei em perder a aposta pra Gina," ele disse com um tom de riso. "Cara, foi ótimo, ela..."

Rony colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos. "Ahh! Não quero ouvir!"

"Ah, qual é, Rony, cresce!" Draco disse.

"Ela é minha irmã, Draco. Eu não quero saber se ela..."

"Ela beija bem?" Harry perguntou.

"Harry!" Rony exclamou.

"O quê? Eu quero saber."

"Eu poderia beijá-la durante todo o dia... incrível," Draco disse depois de tomar um gole da sua bebida.

Rony fez um som esquisito e fechou a cara.

"E quanto a Hermione?" Draco perguntou. "Como ela é num escala de um a dez?"

"Onze," ele respondeu com um sorriso cheio de malícia.

"Estão vendo, isso é uma droga pra mim," Rony interrompeu. "Porque eu não posso ter conversa de homem com vocês, já que você namora a minha irmã e o Harry aqui namora a Hermione, que eu CONSIDERO uma irmã."

"Você supera, Ron... é só esquecer sobre quem nós estamos falando." Harry disse.

"Então, você e a Hermione já dormiram juntos?" Draco perguntou casualmente.

Harry engasgou com a bebida, fazendo os outros dois rirem. "Perdão?" ele perguntou limpando a boca. "Eu realmente não acho que isso seja da conta de vocês."

"Harry... eu estou decepcionado... isso é uma conversa de homem pra homem, geralmente nessas conversas, os dois tópicos principais são, Quadribol, garotas e sexo... os dois últimos meio que se juntam no mesmo tópico."

"Eu tenho que concordar com o Draco dessa vez," Rony disse.

"Certo," Harry disse embaraçado. "A resposta é não... ainda não, nós estamos indo devagar."

"Você não acha que já esperaram o bastante?" Draco perguntou. "Digo, há quanto tempo vocês dois esperam por isso? Uns dois anos?"

"Está mais pra sete... mas não percebemos até agora." Harry disse com um suspiro. "Eu honestamente não sei quando vamos tomar o próximo passo e é assim que gosto. Eu não quero planejar... quando for pra acontecer, acontecerá."

"Aww... isso é tão doce que me trouxe lágrimas aos olhos," Draco disse enquanto limpava uma lágrima imaginária.

Rony soltou uma risada, mas também deu apoio ao seu amigo. "Não se preocupe, Harry. Nós sabemos o que você está passando. Com Julia, nós levamos tudo bem devagar, não apressamos nada. E quando a hora foi certa, foi especial... para nós dois."

"É," Draco concordou. "A primeira vez que eu e Gina fomos para o próximo passo, foi na noite em que eu sai do hospital, depois da batalha contra Voldemort." Draco viu Rony ficar meio sem jeito, pelo canto do olho, mas estava feliz que ele manteve seus sentimentos para si. "Foi especial, porque nós dois percebemos o quão perto chegamos de perder um ao outro. Pareceu a hora certa."

Rony limpou a garganta. "Bom, como você pode ver, Harry, vai acontecer quando for pra acontecer."

"Desde quando minha vida amorosa se tornou o tópico principal da nossa conversa?" ele perguntou fazendo os outros rirem.

Draco ergueu sua cerveja. "Um brinde... por sermos homens…"

Rony ergueu sua garrafa também. "Pelas nossas conversas e saídas..."

Harry ergueu a dele com um sorriso malicioso. "E pelas nossas garotas lindas e sexys que sabem nos proporcionar momentos loucos e prazerosos."

"Isso, isso!" Os outros dois disseram e então juntaram as garrafas num brinde.

Harry estava na frente do espelho, olhando para si enquanto tentava ajeitar sua roupa e o cabelo, tentando deixá-lo menos desarrumado. Ele estava nervoso. Engraçado, ele não pensou que fosse ficar, mas seu estômago estava dando nós. Ele respirou fundo. "Ok, Harry... apenas relaxe. É apenas o Baile de Inverno e é apenas a Hermione."

"Apenas Hermione?" o espelho perguntou a ele. "A garota que você conhece desde os onze anos? A garota que você sempre amou? A garota que significa tudo pra você? Apenas Hermione? A garota que…"

"Ok, ok, entendi," ele interrompeu. "Mas eu estou nervoso. Como eu estou?"

"Você parece com o Harry."

Harry sorriu. "Boa resposta," ele disse e então se virou em direção a porta. "Tenho que ir antes que me atrase."

"Divirta-se, querido," o espelho gritou antes que ele fechasse a porta. Ele desceu as escadas e não se espantou em ver que Hermione ainda estava se arrumando. Ele passou o tempo de espera caminhando em frente a lareira e não parou até ouvir um som vindo da escada. Ele olhou para cima e o coração dele literalmente foi parar no estômago e seu queixo caiu até o chão. Ela estava absolutamente de tirar o fôlego. Ele esqueceu de como respirar só de olhar para ela. "Wow," ele finalmente disse enquanto ela descia as escadas. Ela estava com um vestido verde escuro e o cabelo estava preso no topo da cabeça, com algumas mexas soltas, adornando as laterais do rosto dela.

"Hey," ela disse sorrindo enquanto andava até ele.

"Oi," ele disse com um sorriso brilhante. "Estou com medo de tocar em você... você está tão perfeita que eu não quero bagunçar nada."

Ela riu ternamente. "Eu te prometo que eu não vou quebrar e eu prometo que se você não me tocar e me bagunçar mais tarde, eu vou te matar."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Oooh, isso é uma ameaça?"

"Melhor pensar que sim, Potter," ela disse e se inclinou o beijando suavemente nos lábios. "Mmm... você está cheiroso."

"Estou? Bom, eu pensei que devia tomar um banho por você, digo, é O Baile de Inverno."

"Que doce," ela brincou. "Sempre bondoso e generoso."

"Sempre," ele disse e então estendeu o braço para ela. "Vamos? Nós temos que encontrar o resto da gang na entrada do Grande Salão."

"Certo," ela disse e então enlaçou seu braço com o dele e juntos, eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato.


	15. Capítulo XV

Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Os corredores estavam cheios de casais indo para o Baile e a música podia ser ouvida à distância. Ficava mais alta a medida que eles se aproximavam do Grande Salão, e quando chegaram à porta, uma multidão esperava para entrar. "Hey pessoal, aqui," Rony disse, esperando do lado de fora com Julia.

"Hey," Harry os cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Juli... você está ótima, me diz de novo por que você está com o Rony?"

Julia riu enquanto Rony empurrava Harry. "Porque eu acho ele absolutamente adorável."

"Ai, ouviu isso?" Rony perguntou convencido para Harry. "EU SOU adóravel."

"Num jeito bobo de ser," Julia terminou.

Harry e Hermione riram, enquanto Rony se virava para a namorada. "Hey! Você tem que me achar irresistível e charmoso."

Ela sorriu. "Eu acho, Ron," ela disse e o beijou gentilmente. "Eu acho você perfeito."

Ele sorriu. "Ok, onde estão Draco e Gina, eu estou pronto para levar minha namorada para a pista de dança."

"Ali estão eles," Hermione disse quando viu os rostos na multidão.

"Desculpa o atraso," Draco disse. "Nós... um..."

"Perdemos a hora." Gina terminou por ele e Rony poderia jurar que ela estava corando.

"Certo, certo, vamos logo." Rony disse enlaçando os dedos nos de Julia.

Os seis entraram no Grande Salão depois de conseguirem passar pelas pessoas. Mesas e cadeiras estavam espalhadas pelo Salão, mas havia um grande espaço no meio. Flocos de neve estavam caindo do teto e a luz, que era proveniente do fogo, adicionava um ar romântico à cena. "Está lindo," Hermione sussurrou e então se virou para Harry. "E eu estou feliz de estar aqui com você."

Harry se inclinou e a beijou. "Idem," ele disse piscando para ela. "Agora vamos dançar."

"Eu poderia dançar a noite toda com você," Harry sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Hermione enquanto ele se moviam ao ritmo da música.

"Sério?" ela perguntou divertida. "Você sempre odiou dançar."

"Não mais," ele disse e beijou o pescoço dela. "Eu adoro dançar com você. Me dá uma desculpa pra ficar bem juntinho."

Ela suspirou enquanto enlaçava os braços ao redor de pescoço dele, trazendo o corpo dele mais pra perto do seu. "Eu também gosto," ela disse num tom sonhador enquanto deitava a cabeça no peito dele. Ela amava estar perto dele. O calor e o aroma masculino dele era reconfortante, assim como a certeza de que ele estava lá com ela e a salvo.

"O que vai acontecer quando a escola acabar?" ele perguntou enquanto alisava as costas dela.

"Eu não sei. Com tanto que a gente esteja junto, eu ficarei feliz."

Ele sorriu. "Nós estaremos... eu prometo."

"Perdão," Rony disse, fazendo os dois se separarem. "Posso interromper? Gostaria de dançar com minha melhor amiga."

"Aww," Harry disse enquanto estendia os braços na direção de Rony. "Claro que eu danço com você, Roniquinho."

"Eca, você não!" ele exclamou o afastando, fazendo todos rirem. "Eu quero dançar com a Mione."

Harry riu. "À vontade," ele disse permitindo que o amigo pegasse Hermione. "Eu vou roubar a Juli, então."

"Mantenha suas mãos onde eu possa vê-las," Rony disse enquanto Harry puxava uma Julia sorridente pelos braços.

"O mesmo serve pra você, amigo," Harry disse brincando e então sorriu para Julia. "Está na hora de você descobrir como um homem de verdade dança."

Julia gritou em surpresa quando Harry a inclinou para trás dramaticamente e então a puxou de volta. "Wow," ela riu. "Você realmente sabe como tratar uma garota."

Ele sorriu e a girou. "Eu tento fazer o meu melhor, senhorita Evans," ele disse piscando para ela.

"A Mione é uma garota de sorte," ela disse a ele depois que eles se acalmaram e realmente começaram a dançar.

"Eu a amo muito."

"Você já disse isso a ela?"

"Claro, milhões de vezes."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu quero dizer desde que vocês começaram a namorar. E eu sei que no começo era só faz de conta... Rony me contou."

"Oh... bem, não, eu não disse," ele disse com um suspiro. "Eu vou ter que dizê-la essa noite. Eu sei que ela sabe que eu a amo, mas..."

"É diferente quando ela escuta isso," ela disse a ele. "É muito especial para uma garota quando ouve essas três palavrinhas especiais."

Ele concordou. "Eu sei. E sinto muito por termos mentido pra você, nós apenas..."

Ela ergueu a mão para interrompê-lo. "Não se desculpe, eu entendo. Na verdade eu acho ainda mais romântico que tenha começado como faz de conta. Finalmente fez você abrir os olhos, não foi?"

"Com certeza," ele admitiu. "Estou quase zangado comigo mesmo por não ter percebido antes."

"Não se preocupe com o passado, Harry. Você está com ela agora e tem um futuro promissor pela frente ao lado dela."

"Obrigado, Julia," ele disse e a abraçou. "Eu também te amo... você sabe disso, né?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu sei… também te amo."

"Ok, eu gostaria de ter minha namorada de volta, por favor." Rony falou quando viu seu melhor amigo abraçando sua garota.

Harry sorriu enquanto se afastava. "Claro, Rony… estou com saudade da minha garota."

Hermione sorriu enquanto voltava para os braços dele e aceitava seu beijo. "Sentiu minha falta?"

"Claro… o três minutos mais longos da minha vida," ele sussurrou e depois a beijou nos lábios. "Quer sair daqui?"

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu arrepios descerem pela espinha dela quando Harry a pressionou contra ele. Encostaram suas testas por um momento enquanto sentiam a vontade que tinham um pelo outro. Ela finalmente concordou. "Quero... vamos para o nosso Salão Comunal."

O coração dele pulou uma batida em antecipação. "Você leu minha mente," ele disse e a beijou rapidamente antes de agarrar a mão dela e a puxá-la pra fora da pista.

Ele tinha um pressentimento que nenhum dos dois ia esquecer essa noite.

De mãos dadas, eles caminharam até o Salão Comunal. Mais próximo eles ficavam, mais rápido eles andavam. Finalmente eles chegaram em frente ao retrato e Harry logo disse a senha, empurrando Hermione para dentro. Ele caminhou pelo Salão um pouco antes de finalmente não agüentar mais e tomar Hermione em seus braços. Ela o encontrou no meio do caminho, aceitando os lábios dele com prazer quando se juntaram aos dela. Os braços dela enlaçaram o pescoço dele e ela ficou de ponta de pé enquanto entreabria os lábios para ele.

Harry suspirou enquanto seus dedos mergulhavam no cabelo dela, puxando as presilhas e deixando que ele caísse solto. Sem quebrar o beijo, ele começou a puxá-la pelas escadas. Hermione e Harry abafaram uma risada quando ambos toparam e foram em direção a parede. Eles usaram a parede como um guia enquanto vagarosamente subiam as escadas, até que finalmente chegaram ao topo. Harry a girou, pressionando as costas dela na porta do seu quarto enquanto tentava achar a maçaneta, pressionou os quadris nos dela, dando-a uma idéia do que estava por vir. Tão logo ele abriu a porta, os dois entraram no quarto, ainda sem quebrar o contato. Harry saboreava os lábios dela, enquanto a luz da lua, que entrava pela janela, ajudava-os a encontrarem o caminho.

Juntos, eles caíram na cama, Hermione de costas e Harry por cima dela. Harry suspirou satisfeito quando ele finalmente tinha Hermione onde ele a queria. Desde que havia visto Hermione descendo as escadas, tudo que conseguia pensar era nele e ela em sua cama. 'Que se dane o Baile de Inverno', ele havia pensado. 'Vamos direto para o quarto'. Mas a espera dele valeu a pena, ele adorou passar a noite com ela. Ele curtiu tê-la ao seu lado e dançar com ela durante toda a noite. Porém, tê-la assim... em sua cama, a sós, era o paraíso. "Hermione," ele sussurrou contra a boca dela antes de beijá-la novamente. "Eu..."

Hermione correspondia os beijos urgentes dele, enquanto seus dedos se perdiam pelo cabelo dele. "Hermione," ela escutou ele dizer de novo, sentindo a urgência em sua voz. Ele deixou os lábios de Hermione e passeou com os seus pelo pescoço dela. "Mione," ele sussurrou enquanto deixava todo seu corpo forçá-la contra a cama. "Mione, eu te amo."

Hermione prendeu a respiração enquanto levantava a cabeça dele com os dedos, para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. "O quê?" ela sussurrou enquanto seus olhar surpreso começava a embaçar com lágrimas.

Ele sorriu ternamente e a beijou. "Eu te amo," ele disse novamente enquanto tirava o cabelo que estava na testa dela. "Eu te amo há tanto tempo. Eu... eu sinto muito não ter percebido antes."

"Harry," ela suspirou. "Eu fui tão cega quanto você e também já te amava. Desde que te encontrei naquele trem, eu acho que já te amava. Você é tudo pra mim."

Ele olhou para ela, a adorando, antes de se inclinar e beijá-la. Ele foi gentil e carinhoso, enquanto aproveitava todo o tempo para acalmá-la com seus beijos intoxicantes. Ele sentiu ela começar a tirar a roupa dele, passando a blusa pelos ombros e então ele soube... ele soube naquele momento, que era a hora certa para eles... o momento especial dos dois.

Ele terminou de tirar a roupa, antes de ajudá-la com a dela. Ele tirou peça por peça, devagar, até que ela estava gloriosamente nua embaixo dele. "Você é linda," ele murmurou contra a boca dela, dando um rápido beijo antes de descer pelo seu pescoço. Ele fez questão de explorar cada curva dela com a boca e as mãos dele estavam por todo lugar, assim como as dela.

"Hermione," ele sussurrou enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas dela. Ele não podia mais esperar. "Eu te amo... eu preciso de você."

"Sim," ela gemeu enquanto levantava os quadris o convidando. "Também preciso de você... por favor, Harry."

Ele sabia que ela era virgem, assim como ele, então ele não queria machucá-la. Ele levou o tempo necessário, a penetrando vagarosamente, e ele teve que se controlar para não perder o controle. Então ele parou, dentro dela, murmurando palavras de amor, distribuindo beijos por toda face dela. Ela o beijou suavemente, o apressando para continuar e os dois vagarosamente começaram a se mover como um.

Mais tarde... muito mais tarde, enquanto Harry estava deitado de costas com Hermione adormecida sobre o peito dele, Harry finalmente se sentiu inteiro... se sentiu completo. Ele sabia que, enquanto Hermione estivesse com ele, ele poderia conquistar qualquer coisa. Até mesmo Voldemort. Ele sabia que a hora em que tivesse que enfrentar Voldemort novamente, seria a última vez. Quando a hora chegasse, seus amigos e sua alma gêmea seriam a força necessária para passar por tudo. "Eu estou bem," ele disse pra si mesmo e beijou o topo da cabeça de Hermione. "Tudo vai ficar bem."

_The end!_


	16. Epílogo Parte I

EPÍLOGO – Parte I

**EPÍLOGO – Parte I**

Harry vagarosamente começou a acordar, enquanto escutava o som dos pássaros cantando lá fora e a luz do sol entrava pelo quarto. Ele desviou os olhos para a mesinha perto da cama, para olhar o relógio. Já estava na hora de se arrumar para o trabalho, mas então ele lembrou que era sábado e, com satisfação, virou e se cobriu novamente.

Cegamente, ele procurou por sua esposa e a puxou de encontrou a ele, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos dela. Ele adorava dormir até tarde com Hermione. Ele apreciava todas as chances que tinha, que não eram muitas porque...

"Eee!!"

Harry pulou, quando escutou a voz excitada que vinha das escadas e praguejou contra o travesseiro.

"Elas chegaram! Elas chegaram!"

Harry gemeu quando ouviu passos na escada.

"Onde está a minha?"

"Me dá a minha!"

"Eu sou o mais velho, entrega elas pra mim!"

Porque eles tinham filhos. Dormir já não existia mais na casa dos Potter.

"As cartas de Hogwarts devem ter chegado," A voz de Hermione saiu abafada por ela estar debaixo das cobertas.

"Uh huh," Harry bocejou. "Todo ano é a mesma coisa. Só uma questão de tempo até eles virem acordar a gente."

Para provar que ele estava certo, o som de passos trotando pela escada ecoou pela casa e a porta do quarto foi aberta. "Aqui vamos nós."

"Mãe! Pai! Chegou! Eu fui aceita!" Lilian Potter, de onze anos, exclamou.

"Pai, eu sou Monitor-Chefe," James mostrou o distintivo.

"E eu fui escolhida Monitora," Kingsley disse, mostrando o dela também.

Durante o falatório, Harry e Hermione lentamente se sentaram na cama, tentando controlar o excitamento de todos. "Parabéns," Harry disse às crianças.

"Estamos muito orgulhosos por vocês." Hermione disse docemente.

"Olha!" Lily disse enquanto subia na cama. Os olhos verdes arregalados, tamanho era o excitamento da garota. "Vejam! Aqui está a minha carta!"

"Vejamos," Harry isse, enquanto pegava a carta e Lily se posicionava entre os pais, encostando a cabeça no braço do pai enquanto ele lia. "Prezada senhorita Lílian Elizabeth Potter, temos o prazer de lhe informar que você foi aceita na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts." Ele olhou para a filha. "Querida, isso é ótimo," ele disse, beijando a testa dela e acariciando seus cabelos.

"Vem dar um abraço na sua mãe," Hermione disse estendendo os braços.

Lily riu enquanto ia para os braços da mãe, aceitando também o beijo que ela lhe dava no rosto. Ela ficou deitada entre os pais enquanto via os irmãos mostrarem seus distintivos.

Kingsley, que ainda estava de pijamas e com o longo cabelo preto preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, foi até a mãe. "Na carta diz que esse distintivo pertenceu a você."

"Mesmo?" Hermione perguntou enquanto examinava o objeto.

"Estou tão animada," ela disse com um risinho. "Vou escrever para o Justin."

Kingsley passou com pressa por James, que rolou os olhos a menção de Justin Malfoy. "Por que ela tem que ser doida por garotos?" ele perguntou aos pais. "Isso me dá dor de cabeça."

"Ela não é doida por garotos," Hermione corrigiu seu único filho. "Ela é doida pelo Justin."

"Eu vou escrever pro Jason e pro Connor," Lily disse, mencionando seus dois melhores amigos. Jason Weasley e Connor Malfoy.

"Ótimo," James murmurou. "Não vai demorar muito até que eu tenha que vigiar essa daí também.

Harry riu. "Deixa eu ver esse distintivo, filho."

"Não é grande coisa," ele disse tímido enquanto entregava o objeto ao pai. "Apenas um distintivo."

Harry sorriu. Ele definitivamente era seu filho. Modesto como o pai. "Bom, é ótimo, e nós dois estamos muito orgulhosos por você."

"Obrigado," ele disse com um sorriso enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, lembravam cor de chocolate, que havia herdado da mãe. "Me pergunto se Jeanna é a Monitora-Chefe. Seria muito legal."

Hermione sorriu à menção da filha mais velha de Rony e Julia. "Vocês dois são muito próximos."

"Bom, é mãe, digo, nós apenas nos conhecemos desde o dia em que nascemos..." Ele disse envergonhado, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "Ela é minha melhor amiga."

"Hmm... só amiga?" Harry perguntou curioso.

James corou. "Poxa, pai, vamos ter que tocar nisso de novo? Eu já disse, Jeanna é apenas uma amiga."

"Ok, se você diz," ele disse enquanto devolvia o distintivo do filho. "Mande uma coruja para ela, nós já vamos descer."

"Certo..." ele disse enquanto saia do quarto, e momentos depois a porta do quarto dele foi fechada.

Harry suspirou e olhou para Hermione. "Aposto dez beijos que ele e Jeanna ficam juntos até o fim do ano."

Ela riu e o beijou. "Certo... eu digo que antes do natal."

"Paaiiiiii," uma voz manhosa foi ouvida enquanto a porta do quarto era novamente aberta.

Harry olhou e viu sua filha de quatro anos andar sonolenta até ele. "Ai está ela," Harry disse com um sorriso. "Meu único filho que herdou os meus genes preguiçosos."

Ashley Benton Potter estava vestida com seu pijama favorite, que era de um rosa claro e decorado com Pegasus mágicos. Os cabelos pretos e cacheados estavam presos no alto da cabeça, em um rabo de cavalo. Ela esfregava os olhinhos verdes e estava agarrada com o seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito. Era um hipogrifo que Rony havia dado a ela no dia em que ela nasceu. Ela sempre dormia com ele. "To com sono," ela choramingou enquanto levantava os braços.

Harry se inclinou e a pegou do chão. As perninhas dela enlaçaram a cintura dele enquanto ela deitava a cabeça sobre o peito do pai. Harry beijou o topo da cabeça dela enquanto passava as mãos por suas costas. "Você é uma garota preguiçosa?"

"Uh huh," ela disse balançando a cabeça.

Hermione sorriu suavemente enquanto acariciava o rosto da filha. Ashley, definitivamente, era a garotinha do papai e ela não imaginaria isso de outra forma. Ashley não foi planejada, e foi um choque para os dois, ela e Harry, quando descobriu que estava grávida. Eles pensavam que tinham acabado depois de Lílian, mas aparentemente não. Eles não poderiam ter ficado mais felizes no dia que ela veio ao mundo, e Harry Potter absolutamente adorava sua filhinha caçula. "Eu vou descer e preparar o café da manhã," Hermione disse enquanto se inclinava e beijava o marido no rosto. "Vocês dois fiquem na cama e descansem mais um pouco."

"Mamãe," Ashley chamou, levantando a cabecinha. "Eu quero panquecas."

"Você quer?" ela perguntou com um sorriso. "Com cobertura de chocolate?"

Ashley sorriu pela primeira vez. "Uh huh!"

"Ta certo, bebê" ela sorriu para a filha.

"Eu quero cobertura de chocolate na minha também," Harry choramingou fazendo bico.

"Só se você for um bom garoto," ela disse e piscou pra ele, antes de sair da cama.

Harry riu, enquanto assistia a sua linda esposa vestir o robe e acenar pra ele uma ultima vez antes de sair do quarto, o deixando sozinho com Ashley. "Seu irmão e suas irmãs te acordaram?"

"Foi," ela fez bico enquanto se sentava. "Eles são muito barulhentos, pai."

"Eu sei... eles não sabem dormir até tarde como nós dois." Ele disse, e então a puxou com ele e os cobriu com os lençóis.

Ashley riu e se aconchegou perto de Harry. "Eu te amo, papai."

Harry sorriu e suspirou feliz enquanto beijava a testa da filha. "Papai também te ama."

"Pai?"

"Hmm?" Harry perguntou enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Nesse verão... já que eu vou completar cinco anos, você me ensina a voar numa vassoura de verdade?"

Harry suspirou. "Agora eu estou entendendo o que você está tentando fazer, me bajular, né?"

Ela riu. "Por favoooor, paizinho?"

"Eu não sei doçura, sua vassoura é bem mais segura, ela não chega a mais de dois metros de altura. Papai ia ter um ataque cardíaco de você fosse mais alto do que isso."

"Eu vôo bem, pai," ela disse. "Quando eu for pra Hogwarts, eu quero ser apanhadora."

"Você quer, huh?"

"É, assim como você e o James," ela disse com um sorriso enquanto olhava para os olhos idênticos aos dela. "Você é o melhor apanhador, papai, assim como você disse que o vovô foi."

Harry sorriu suavemente. Doía saber que seus pais nunca poderiam conhecer seus netos. Mas ele sabia que eles deviam estar observando a tudo. "Tenho certeza que você será a melhor apanhadora de Hogwarts quando chegar a sua vez." Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "E já que eu sou o melhor pai do mundo, eu vou dar uma volta com você na minha vassoura hoje, o que você acha?"

Os olhinhos verdes dela se arregalaram. "Sério?! Brigada, pai!" ela riu enquanto enlaçava os bracinhos no pescoço de Harry.

Ele retornou o abraço. "Agora... vamos descer e nos entupir de panquecas."

"Vamos!" ela exclamou e se levantou, começando a pular na cama, completamente acordada agora.

Harry esticou os braços e ela pulou neles, rindo enquanto ele a girava antes de apoiá-la no quadril. Juntos, eles desceram as escadas para se juntar ao resto dos Potter's.

Era uma tradição entre os Potters, Weasleys e os Malfoys, se reunirem para um pequeno churrasco na noite antes da famosa viagem até King Cross. A cada ano eles mudavam os anfitriões, e esse ano era a vez dos Potters. O que siginificava uma coisa para Harry. _"Fique fora do caminho de Hermione."_

Ele a amava. Ele a amava mais que tudo, mas quando eles esperavam alguma visita ou ela tinha que organizar alguma festa, O Furacão Hermione aparecia. Então Harry se esforçava ao máximo para não fazer nada que a aborrecesse. James ficava tão amedrontado pela mãe quanto Harry... por alguma razão os garotos eram sempre os que faziam algo errado e tiravam a paciência de Hermione. Tudo começava alguns dias antes da reunião em questão, então Harry foi ter uma conversa com seu filho.

Ele bateu na porta do quarto de James e entrou quando ouviu a permissão para que ele entrasse. "Hey James," ele disse enquanto aparecia pela porta.

James estava deitado em sua cama e desviou o olhar de um pedaço de pergaminho que estava lendo. "Oh, oi pai."

"Tem um minuto?"

"Uh, claro," ele disse enquanto dobrava o pergaminho. "Estava apenas lendo uma carta da Jeanna."

"Ah," Harry disse enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. "Ela está excitada com o fato de ser Monitora Chefe?"

"Muito," ele disse enquanto seu pai sentava na beirada de sua cama. "Você sabe... nós vamos ter nosso próprio quarto, salão comunal e tudo mais... sem colegas de quarto, apenas a Jeanna."

"Eu sei," Harry disse sorrindo. "Sua mãe e eu ficamos lá no nosso sétimo ano."

James sorriu para o pai. "É, onde vocês finalmente ficaram juntos, certo?"

Harry concordou. "Sim, aquele foi um ano cheio de eventos. Encontri a garota dos meus sonhos, me apaixonei, fiz a grande proposta…"

"Venceu o Lorde das Trevas," James terminou a lista com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Oh, sim... isso também," Harry disse com uma risada enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Escute James… a razão pela qual eu vim aqui," ele suspirou e colocou uma mão sobre a perna do filho, o olhando nos olhos. "Sua mãe está começando o planejamento, para a reunião, amanhã."

James arregalou os olhos. "O quê? Mas ainda faltam três dias!"

"Shh!" Harry fez uma careta enquanto gesticulava para o filho falar baixo. "Merlin, você quer que seu pai durma no sofá?"

"Desculpa," ele sussurrou enquanto mordia o lábio. "Ela me assusta quando fica assim. Da última vez ela gritou comigo por uma hora só porque eu deixei meus sapatos no corredor. Meus sapatos!"

"Eu sei, acredite, eu sei... eu venho lidando com ela a mais tempo que você, amigo," ele disse ao filho. "Você acha que ela enlouquece AGORA... você devia ter visto ela quando eu a conheci, no primeiro ano. Bem pior."

"Imagino."

Harry suspirou contente. "E ela é toda minha."

James sorriu. "É, eu não trocaria ela por nenhuma outra mãe. Obrigado pelo aviso, pai. Vou tentar ser cuidadoso nos próximos dias."

"Faça isso," Harry disse, e então bagunçou o cabelo do filho antes de se levantar. "Boa noite, filho."

"Boa noite, pai."


	17. Epílogo Parte II

**

* * *

**

Epílogo - Parte II

Era o dia da reunião e Harry conseguiu passar os três dias de organização sem atiçar a fera que existia dentro de Hermione. Ele chegou até mesmo a marcar pontos extras na noite passada, quando ela finalmente decidiu ir para a cama, cansada pelo longo dia. Ele tinha um banho de espuma preparado pra ela, com velas aromáticas flutuando pelo banheiro e uma garrafa de vinho ao lado da banheira. Ele sorriu ao lembrar a expressão dela quando passou pela porta.

_"Harry," ela suspirou enquanto ia até ele e o abraçava. "Não precisava."__"Você esteve trabalhando durante todo o dia," ele falou enquanto a beijava suavemente. "Está na hora de você relaxar."__Ela respirou pesadamente. "Ok," ela murmurou, e deixou que ele a despisse. __"Agora você vai aproveitar… eu disse as crianças que não interrompessem, elas já estão na cama..." Ele deixou a blusa dela cair no chão e a beijou na boca suavemente. "Demore o quanto precisar."__"Espera," ela disse quando ele começou a se retirar. "A onde você está indo?"__"__**Seu**__ momento pra relaxar, lembra?" ele falou. Ele queria se juntar a ela, mas sabia que ela gostaria de ter um momento só para si.__"Meu momento? Então, eu posso pedir o que eu quiser?"__"Claro," ele disse e então olhou ao redor. "Por que? Eu equeci alguma coisa? Velas, vinho… ah, droga… flores, eu deveria ter trazido flores. Deixa eu pegar minha varinha e..."__"Harry, Harry," ela disse, cortando o nervosismo dele e o puxando para si. "Eu não quero flores," ela disse enquanto desabotoava a camisa dele. "Eu quero você." _

Harry sorriu sozinho enquanto colocava os pés na mesinha de centro e se espreguiçava. Merlin, aquela mulher o levava aos céus. Harry, eventualmente, lembrou-se de murmurar um feitiço silenciador no banheiro, entre os beijos que eles trocavam enquanto se dirigiam para a imensa banheira. Ele havia a presenteado com uma maravilhosa massagem nas costas, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e ombros dela, antes que ela virasse para ele e os dois finalmente chegassem onde queriam. Quando eles terminaram, grande parte da água estava no chão. Foi como estar no paraíso. Harry suspirou...

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry levou uma mão a testa. _Ah droga... eu estava tão perto._

"Tire os pés da mesa, agora!"

Harry rapidamente tirou os pés da mesa, se amaldiçoando por ter sido tão relapso. "Eu sinto MUITO, Mione."

"Urgh, agora eu tenho que limpar a mesa de novo."

Harry fez uma careta. "Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer... querida?"

Ela olhou para ele com uma cara feia. "Por sinal, tem sim. vocÊ pode ir até os estábulos e chamar James e Kings, diga aos dois para entrar e começarem a se arrumar."

"Claro," ele disse enquanto se levantava rapidamente e a beijava no rosto, tentando se desculpar, logo em seguida saindo pela porta da cozinha.

Quando Harry comprou a casa, os estábulos já estavam lá, por que trouxas haviam morado ali antes. Ele ia tirar, mas Hermione pediu que ele deixasse. Aparentemente, Hermione tinha uma paixão por cavalos quando era menor. Agora, eles possuíam sete cavalos... alguns mágicos, mas a maioria era normal.

Harry acenou para Geraldo, um senhor que ele havia contratado no dia em que eles compraram o primeiro cavalo. Ele era um velho bruxo, com uma vida simples e um grande amor por cavalos. "Geraldo, onde eles estão?"

"Por ai, com o Golias e a Raine," ele disse, parando de escovar o poney cinza de Ashley, Docinho.

Harry suspirou. "Ela tinha que sair com a Raine de novo, não tinha," Harry disse enquanto andava até uma cerca, ficou esperando até vê-los se aproximando. Ele podia escutar o som dos cascos batendo na terra e segundos depois ele viu um borrão em branco e preto subindo a colina. O cavalo de James, Golias, era um cavalo preto lustroso que possuía um pouco de mágica no sangue. Adorava correr, aquele cavalo.

Ao lado dele vinha Kingsley, em cima de Raine. O corpo dela estava pressionado contra o cavalo enquanto seu cabelo preto voava atrás dela. Eles estavam chegando perto de uma cerca, e Raine saltou sobre ela, assim como Golias, que logo aterrissou no chão continuando a corrida. Raine no entanto, nunca tocou o solo, suas asas se estiraram e ela voou sobre o chão, continuando a corrida no ar. Raine não era um cavalo qualquer... era um pegasus. Graças a Hagrid, Kingsley ganhou Raine no seu sétimo aniversário.

_"Você deu um pegasus a ela!" Harry exclamou quando viu o pequeno cavalo voar ao redor de sua filha, que estava muito excitada. "Hagrid... nós não podemos manter um pegasus!"__"Claro que vocês podem," ele disse. "Ela veio com essa capa mágica, vê," ele levantou a capa que brilhava. "Você coloca sobre ela e ela fica invisível. É perfeitamente segura." _

Harry ficou apreensivo no começo, mas vendo o quão feliz Kingsley havia ficado, ele não podia dizer não a ela. No fim, se tornou uma ótima responsabilidade para ela, já que tinha que seguir diversas regras, tais como não esquecer de colocar a capa de invisibilidade sempre que a soltava ou lhe dar mais atenção do que aos outros cavalos, já que os pegasus são bastante sensíveis. Ela amava Raine e vice-versa. Ninguém mais podia montá-la, a não ser Kingsley. Ela podia levar alguém com ela, como Lily ou Ashley, mas ninguém mais podia montar Raine.

Raine havia finalmente pousado e trotou pelo resto do caminho, até onde Harry esperava por eles. "Papai!" Kings disse quase sem fôlego. "Você a viu? Ela não é maravilhosa?"

"Vocês duas estavam maravilhosas, Kings," ele disse enquanto acariciava Golias. "E esse aqui corre como se acreditasse que pode voar, não é garoto?"

Golias balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, batendo no chão com uma pata. "Nós temos que entrar, pai?"

"Têm sim. Ordens da mãe de vocês. Os Malfoy's e os Weasley's vão chegar aqui em algumas horas. Deixem os cavalos para que Geraldo os guarde e corram lá para sim."

"Já é tão tarde assim?!" Kingsley falou e então saiu de cima de Raine e entregou as rédeas a Geraldo. "Eu tenho que me arrumar para o Justin! Obrigada Geraldo, tchau!"

James suspirou enquanto descia de Golias e passava por debaixo da cerca. "Então, eles estão namorando pra valer ou o quê?" Harry perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam juntos para casa.

"Pai, eles namoram bem dizer desde o dia em que aprenderam a andar," James brincou.

Harry ficou pálido. "Não me diga isso, eu não gosto de saber que minha garotinha está namorando."

"Vai se acostumando... ela é a garota mais popular da escola, os garotos se jogam aos pés dela o tempo todo." Ele bateu nas costas do pai, "Mas não se preocupe, eu cuido dela. É um grande saco pra mim, deixe-me dizer. Kingsley vive com raiva claro, por ter um irmão superprotetor no pé dela o tempo todo."

"Isso significa que você está fazendo o seu trabalho," Harry falou. "Continue assim."

"Farei isso... e então, como a mamãe está?"

"Melhorará quando eles chegarem aqui... gritou comigo a alguns minutos."

James sorriu. "O que você fez?"

"Coloquei os pés sobre a mesa," ele falou.

James arregalou os olhos. "Pai? Você ficou louco? Essa é uma violação de primeiro grau!"

"Eu sei, eu não estava pensando," ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Mas ouça, você vai na frente e se arruma, eu vou dar uma passada no campo e voar um pouco."

"Ok, até mais, pai," James correu para dentro de casa enquanto Harry se dirigia ao campo para se esconder de sua esposa um pouco.

Os Weasley's e os Malfoy's chegaram na hora marcada, para o alívio de Harry, já que Hermione voltou para a sua doçura natural quando o churrasco foi iniciado. As crianças correram para fora, para se encontrarem com os Potter, enquanto os adultos ficaram na sala de estar. "Vamos para o deck," Harry sugeriu. "Tem um monte de bebidas e eu preciso cuidar da churrasqueira."

"Mãe?" Kingsley chamou, com Justin a seu lado. "Nós podemos ir cavalgar?"

"Claro, mas não saia com a Raine, Kings. Ela precisa descansar."

"Ok," ela disse e agarrou Justin pela mão. "Vamos lá."

"É só mostrar o caminho," ele disse com um sorriso enquanto seguia a namorada até os estábulos. Justin Malfoy era como um clone de Draco. Tinha o mesmo cabelo loiro, os mesmos olhos de um cinza profundo e o mesmo sorriso que conseguia fazer qualquer mulher se transformar em geléia. Ele sorriu para ela e levou a mão dela até a boca, beijando-lhe os dedos. "Nós vamos nos divertir esse ano, Kings."

Ela sorriu para ele. "Vamos sim."

"A onde vocês dois estão indo?"

Kingsley e Justin pararam para ver James e Jeanna sentados numa pequena elevação no gramado. "Nós vamos andar a cavalo, mas isso não é da sua conta, James."

"Eu estou de olho em você, Malfoy," James avisou, meio brincando.

"Eu estou tremendo, Potter," ele disse, continuando o caminho que fazia com a namorada.

"Por que você é tão duro com ele, James?" Jeanna perguntou com um sorriso. "Você gosta do Justin... pelo menos ela está namorando alguém em quem você confia."

"Eu sei," ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto se apoiava sobre as mãos para olhá-la melhor. "Eu só gosto de tirar onde com a cara dele." Ele ficou assistindo o vento passar por entre os cabelos dela... ela tinha um cabelo maravilhoso. "Você teve um bom verão?"

"Tive," ela suspirou e se moveu, ficando mais perto dele e se virando, deixando seus rostos mais próximos. "Mas eu senti sua falta."

"Sentiu? Mesmo estando em Paris, rodeada por todos aqueles Franceses exuberantes?" ele perguntou.

Ela riu. "Os franceses podem ser bonitos, mas a maioria é muito arrogante pro meu gosto. Senti falta do meu doce e simples James Potter".

Ele sorriu e sentiu que ficava vermelho. "Eu também senti sua falta." Ele disse e se deitou, se aproximando dela. "Vem aqui."

Jeanna alegremente se aconchegou nos braços de seu melhor amigo, colocando a cabeça sobre o peito dele e descansava o braço sobre seu abdômen. Como ela amava aquele garoto. "James?" ela o chamou enquanto assistia ao sol começar a se pôr, por detrás das montanhas.

"Hmm?"

"Eu amo você," ela falou enquanto o abraçava mais. Ela podia jurar que ouviu o coração dele pular uma batida e então ela sentiu ele pegar sua mão e dar um ligeiro aperto, antes de beijá-la no topo da cabeça.

"Também amo você, Jeanna," ele disse com a voz rouca e então tocou o rosto dela gentilmente e trouxe a face dela até a sua. "Eu tentei negar isso por tanto tempo."

"Eu também... eu tava com medo de que você não se sentisse da mesma forma, quase não te contava."

"Ainda bem que você disse, porque eu ia ter que reunir muita coragem pra conseguir te dizer." James a beijou delicadamente, tocando os lábios dela da forma mais gentil que podia, silenciosamente a dizendo o quanto ela significava pra ele. Quando ele a beijou... tudo ao redor dele parou, nada mais importava. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em Jeanna e que ele iria morrer se ela parasse de fazer aquela coisa com a língua dela. Ele sabia... Jeanna era a garota certa pra ele.

Harry sorriu enquanto se apoiava na cerca, com um ar divertido no rosto. "Hey, Rony... vem ver só isso," ele disse, sorrindo.

Rony se levantou e andou até onde Harry estava e seu queixo caiu. "Harry... seu filho está agarrando minha filha."

"Esse é o meu garoto," ele disse com orgulho.

"Hey, cuidado," Rony fez uma careta. "Essa é a minha garotinha."

Ele engoliu o riso. "Desculpa," ele disse e então voltou para se sentar ao lado de sua mulher. Ele a beijou e sorriu para ela. "Eu disse que era questão de tempo."

"Você disse..." ela o beijou de volta. "Nós dois perdemos a aposta... dez beijos cada um?"

Ele sorriu maroto. "Hoje a noite," ele disse, lhe dando um rápido beijo para selar o acordo.

Harry sorriu enquanto se ajeitava em sua cadeira e olhava ao redor. Ele estava com seus melhores amigos, assistindo o sol se pôr enquanto bebia e conversava sobre tudo e nada. Seus olhos foram parar no campo de quadribol, para Ashley e Michael Weasley. Eles estavam voando em suas vassouras de brinquedo e rindo enquanto perseguiam um ao outro. Ele sorriu. Ashley estava certa, ela seria uma ótima apanhadora. Ele então olhou para sua esquerda, onde Lily estava com Connor e Jason. A visão era tão familiar que ele quase riu. Lily estava deitada, com o rosto enfiado na nova edição de Hogwarts: Uma História, enquanto os dois garotos jogavam Snap Explosivo. Outros famoso trio estava prestes a entrar em Hogwarts, e ele sabia que eles iriam fazer o trio original se orgulhar.

A vida era ótima. Ele tinha a mulher que amava do seu lado, ele tinha ótimos amigos e suas crianças e era sortudo o bastante por poder vê-los crescer. Ele olhou para sua esposa e se inclinou para suspirar em seu ouvido. "Por acaso eu já disse o quanto eu sou feliz por ter brincado de faz de conta todos esses anos atrás."

"Uma ou duas vezes," ela respondeu brincando.

"Apenas pra ter certeza..." ele disse e a beijou. "Te amo, Mione."

"Também amo você, Harry... Sempre vou amar."

Ele sorriu ternamente para ela. Sim... sua vida definitivamente era perfeita.

* * *

**N.A.:** Pronto gente!! Acabou!! Desculpa se saiu com algum erro, mas eu realmente não tava afim de checar documento por documento pra ver se tava tudo ok... se saiu alguma coisa bizarra, a culpa é do FF :)... eu sei que a fic ta toda ai, eu não preciso de incentivo pra escrever mais... mas quem quiser, por favor, diga o que achou!! é sempre bom saber que tem gente que gosta do que a gente faz, neah?? Até uma próxima, e leiam minhas outras fics!!


End file.
